Ancient High: Reborn
by Water Titan
Summary: Legendary Pokemon...are they more than just legends? Are they legends because be fear them? What is their true power? Does it really match that of the gods? Is it true that their existence and power is real? Hidden treasures, orbs of destruction, messages from the pasts. This is normal for legends...right? Well, why doesn't it seem so normal...why is it so...supernatural?
1. Prolouge

_**Ancient High Prologue**_

Have you ever wondered how the Legendary Pokémon was chosen? How you even thought about their powers? Or what happens when they use up too much of it? What about why they try their best to isolate themselves from the human race?

What would happened to a Legendary Pokémon is they were to – oh I don't know – exhaust too much of their power over a certain event? Wouldn't it make sense for their essence to crystallize over a certain period of time?

What if the Adamant Orb and the Lustrous Orb weren't just items used to boost the powers of Dialga and Palkia, respectively? What if it was really the crystallized essence of the two dragons that could unlock the true potential of them? What if each Legendary Pokémon had their own orb, but they weren't discovered or recognized for their abilities?

Hey, shouldn't there be a Professor working on this kind of stuff? Oh wait, there is!

On island outside of the five main region, there village – it could be a town if you really think about it – where a new Professor is researching in the fields of Legendary Pokémon's involvement with the creation of the world besides Arceus.

This Professor isn't very well known by the world yet s he has just recently started out. To the people of Ancient Island, he is known as Professor Kapok. Professor Kapok is a young professor and is known to his people as generous, nice, and very eager to learn new things.

Professor Kapok is among the many who oversaw the development and construction of Ancient High Academy – both High School and Middle School buildings of the school – and its rival school Mulberry Tech Academy – both the High School and Middle School buildings of the school as well.

The Pokémon found on this island are the same Pokémon found in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova region. These Pokémon are either imported or have migrated onto the island across the seas.

The creation of Ancient Island is an enigma by itself. Some say that the island just sprouted into existence or it was the work of Arceus. Some say it's just like the Ransei region – an island trapped between the confines of Time and Space. Others – and this is the most popular – think that a fight between Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza created this island.

Professor Kapok has enlisted the help of the Pokédex Owners – along with their children when they want – to help him investigate the origin of this island. However, the once peaceful island has attracted the attention of someone.

Someone is attacking the island, targeting the students of the two schools. Whenever they are attacked, a strange energy signature is released into the air. This energy seems to have an adverse effect on the Pokémon – bring out a more viscous and darker side to them.

The Pokédex Owners and the Pokémon Professor have decided that it is time for a new generation is assist in the understanding of this threat. Of course, the main problem is to find out who is a potential candidate to become of Pokédex Owner.

While they decide, certain figures are….

Oh no, can't reveal that now~! That is for later of course~!


	2. Chapter 1: VS Tyranitar

**Hello there! This is my remake of the original story Ancient High. The original was pretty bad, so i remade it into this. This is follow the original story line, this only being part one of the trilogy i'm planning, but it will be much better and go at a much slower pace than the original.**

**The character's personalities is to developed better and you meant see resemblance to a certain character in a show with one of my main characters. Not saying who, that up to those who read the original story to guess.**

**This story - along with the two others - will be mystery based. So, except plot twist, mind-screwing, and dead-end clues at all points during this story and always expect the unexpected.**

**Oh yeah, my first main character - who is introduced in this chapter - has his special abilities slightly altered. It's up to you to guess what power is called and to tell me you can guess just who has similar powers as him - even though he wasn't model after that character at all, as you will see because their personalities are incredibly different.**

**Well, read, review and enjoy~!**

* * *

Ancient High

Chapter 1 – VS Tyranitar: A new beginning

* * *

_(Turquoise's POV)_

_Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh_

_September 4__th__, 3000_

_Time: 7:00am_

I opened up my eyes to sound of a Dodrio cry. It's way earlier than I usually wake up. Then again I _did _go to sleep early last night. Why was I so tired yesterday? Oh well, I figure it out later. I pushed the covers off of me and swung my legs over to the floor. Oh, it's too early~! What I wouldn't give to sleep in today.

I managed to force myself out of bed and walked over to the door. I went downstairs and to the bathroom like every other day. After doing what I need to, I go to the kitchen to see my mom. She's in her usual clothing: A red shirt with blue jeans. Her Growlithe, Growee, is at her side, as usual.

Mom was standing in front of the stove cooking pancakes. Hmm, I could smell it from here. Oran Berry pancakes… "Buenos días, Mom," I yawned.

Mom didn't take her eyes off of the stove, but I could sense her surprise. "Buenos días, Turquoise dear; you're up early. Breakfast will be ready soon. Why don't you go see if we got any mail?" Mom asked

I knelled down and rubbed Growee's forehead. The Growlithe rolled onto her back and let out a low howl. I took the opportunity to rub her underside as well. She loves it when I do that. It's one of her weakness. "¡Claro, lo hare! Come on Motha," I picked myself up from the ground and walked over to the door.

Motha jumped off of a brown chair and waddled over to me. She looked up at me, her red eyes locked into my sky blue orbs. Motha is my partner Venonat. She's very calm and gentle and a strong battler. _Veno nat, nat Veno?_ Translated to:

_Buenos días, Turquoise; you're early. How may I help you?_

Surprised? Don't be. I can talk to Pokémon. I can other things too, but I rather not say. I was born in the water of Lake Verity. The waters of Lake Verity are very special. If a newborn is born with their, they are said to be given good luck by Mesprit herself. As for me, it's a special case. It's about an old legend that is centered on Lake Verity.

Mesprit is said to pick a child that is born in Lake Verity and grants them some of her powers. Mesprit blessed me with the power of Emotions. I can channel my emotions to Pokémon to do many things. It sometimes works on humans, but healing humans is much more…complicated than Pokémon.

I opened up the door, letting the cooling breeze blow inside of the house. Motha jumped, slightly, as the wind brushed past her fur. Growee looked over at the door before she jumped onto her paws and ran over. "Alright, let's go get the mail." I told them

_Okay, Turquoise, let's go. _Motha replied as we went outside.

It's chilly today. I really should have put o a jacket. Growee and Motha struck close to me, so they were keeping me warm. Okay, pajamas and slippers aren't really good for outdoors; especially when autumn is just around the corner.

I walked to our mailbox and checked the mail. It was empty? That's strange, usually there's a bunch of mail for mom. Oh, I forgot that. Mom is a top coordinator. She won it when she was only fourteen! Though, I'm not aiming to be a coordinator, even though she wants me to.

I'm interested in Contest, but I'm not sure I want to really aim for the top. I mean, Mom was one of the best there ever was. I can't live in her shadow. I gotta be my own person when I decide my future.

Hey, why is there a hole at the bottom? Oh well, I guess we can go in-! Why is the ground shaking and why is my shadow getting bigger?

"Motha, fire your Psybeam to the right!" Motha ran towards the right. As she moved, her eyes shined in multicolored light. Soon enough a ray of multicolored psychic energy was shot out of her eyes.

"Hyper Beam," A tall green dinosaur roared into the sky. Its gaping jaws were pointed towards Motha as energy sparked around the inside. A red orb formed in front of its mouth as the Pokémon's eyes turned white. A red beam of energy was fired at the Psybeam.

The two moves met in the center of town. The collision of the two beams caused a mini-explosion. Dust blew across field, covering both Pokémon and blocking my view of the battle.

'_That's not good, at all! If I can't see the battle field, then who knows what'll happen to Motha with that Tyranitar. I got to think of a plan, and fast!'_ I pondered on my different plans and techniques I learned from Mom. Maybe that'll work.

"Motha, I want you to back-flip into the air, to get out of the dust field! Then, circle around Tyranitar and use, Signal Beam!"

After I issued the command, there was a loud and sharp banging sound coming from the dust field. Out of the dust, came a purple projectile flying through the sky. That must be Motha! She hit a nearby window and went right through it, completely shattering all of glass. I'm so dead when Mom finds out.

I know must people would be worried about their Pokémon in this kind of situation, but I know Motha can survive that. Plus, this happens a lot during our training sessions. I think I broke like six windows in the past week. So, anyways, I scanned the area of the house. I couldn't see Motha near the window, so, she must be recovering.

Okay, I'll have to improvise. Growee walked up in front; bring her canines at the dinosaur. Yeah, that'll have to work. "Growee, Agility!" Growee's eyes flashed in a white light for a second or so.

The Dinosaur glared down at the small puppy. Pulling its right arm back, its claws glowed in a bright green light. Suddenly, it pushed it forward, down towards little Growee.

Growee grinned a little at that. She turned her body to the right and darted away. The claw swiped at the ground, sending fragments after fragments of dirt and rubble into the air. I turned my head to the side so the dirt would stay out of my eyes.

Alright, now for faze two. "Growee, Wild Charge!" Good thing I watched Mom's contest videos.

Growee buried her paws into the ground and leaned her body back. Yellow electricity danced all over her fur coat. Her fur started to up as her body became engulfed by the electricity. Her body was outlined through the electricity by a red aura.

Growee kicked up front paws upwards, sending dirt to fly into the air. The dirt caught the Pokémon it its right eye, causing it to roar in pain. Growee, still under the influence of agility, darted to the towering dinosaur.

She slammed her head into the Pokémon's hid, releasing all of the electricity around her. The electricity coated the big Pokémon in a matter of seconds. A roar of pain greeted the skies as the electricity surged around it.

Growee slid over to me with her fangs bared. The dinosaur whipped its tail onto the ground, sending off a powerful shock wave. Okay, this is part where I fell on my knees and Growee falls down. Not very funny; the dirt isn't very soft.

The dinosaur opened its mouth, letting a red orb form once again. Another red energy beam was launched at the two of us. Growee knelled down in front of us just as a transparent blue shield forms in front of us. The blast was absorbed by the shield, but Growee was wincing. Oh no, did the fall hurt her legs?

I dropped to my knees and held the Puppy Pokémon close. A small white light radiated off of my body and glowed around her body. I hope this works, because I'm kinda tired and this will knock me out. The glow vanished as did a huge chuck of my energy.

A loud roar snapped me back into reality. Oh no, the battle! The dinosaur raised its claws, causing them to sharpen and glow green. Right when he was about to push them down, brown, wooden, doors slammed into his skull, knocking him over. Brown doors…oh no, the neighbors! Now, _they're _going to kill me. Over at the house was Motha, but she was…being chased by Granbull?

I just stared at her as she ran away from the Fairy Pokémon. Why did she have to work for the dramatics? She just _loves _doing this. She's raffle up the Granbull and then she'll have it chase her until I go her a command. This is become too much of a daily thing with her.

_Turquoise, can you help me out here?_ Motha asked, jumping away from Granbull's jaws.

"Why don't you just use Psychic, to send it back into the house," I asked her. Well, if I don't then she'll never do it herself. Who know just a Gentle Pokémon could get _so _dramatic at times like this?

_Oh right, I forgot about that._ Motha laughed nervously and fell off of Granbull's back. Motha rolled around the ground and then stopped. She stared at the Granbull and smiled._ Come on, you stupid bulldog. Can't you catch a poor, defenseless, little bug? How will you ever protect you're owners if you're so lazy?_

I saw the Granbull's eye twitch, rapidly as she kicked at the ground. Okay, here we go. This is part where the Granbull it's caught off guard and sent back to the neighbor's house. Well, at least she _can _handle the situation.

_You're going to regret that, you bitch! I'm going to-!_ The Granbull was surprised to see that she was being levitated into the air. Alright, dramatically taking Granbull's shock and anger to Motha's advantage; check.

_Go home!_ With a flick of her antenna, the Granbull was sent flying into the already broken window. Really, when will that Pokémon learn? She really needs to keep her distance from Motha and get her temper under control. Her rage is very…painful to me since I can feel it.

"Are you done, now?" Motha nodded and jumped in front of me. Growee tensed, knelled down a little. "Growee, Motha; Plan P is now underway."

"Tyranitar, Dragon Claw!" A vaguely familiar voice shouted from a distance. Could that really be…?

"Motha use Poison Fang!" Alright, no time to ponder! This is still a battle!

The Tyranitar ran to Motha with his claws turning green. Motha dashed forward with her fangs barged and dripping with toxins. Tyranitar slashed at Motha's small frame with his glowing green claws. A small part of Motha's fur was cut off from the attack, also drawing blood somewhere in her fur.

Motha groaned and grounded her teeth. She grabbed her cut fur and threw it at the Tyranitar's chest. The poison dust swirled off of the fur and floated around his face. Motha watched as the mighty Pokémon swayed from the dust's poison.

Motha's antenna's glowed blue, before they stopped moving. A white orb formed in between the frozen extension. The orb glowed, brightly, just as a colorful ray of insect energy was fired from it. The beam struck the Pokémon in its face, pushing it backwards. Its clawed feet dug into the ground, drawing thick lines through the soil.

Tyranitar slammed his tail on the ground and howled into the sky. His eyes wandered around the field as his body continued to sway in place. Motha, finally remembering the plan, waddled off to the sidelines as the Tyranitar fell to one knee. Yes, it was poisoned~!

Alright, now for part two. "Growee, Final Combination; Wild Outrage," Mom needs a new name for that. Maybe it could be something like Elec-Rage. I'll run it by her later. Maybe when I get back inside I'll try her about it.

Growee moved out from my arms and leaned her body back. A growl erupted from his throat as her fangs became bared. Electricity crackled around her coat just as her eyes turned blood red. Growee leapt forward, slamming her electricity coated head into his chest.

Tyranitar growled in pain as the electricity surged through its armor. However, Growee didn't stop there. The Puppy Pokémon slashed at its chest, bit its claws, and slammed her head into its torso. She wasn't even letting up. She was going into, a, frenzy with her hits. Let that be a lesion: don't mess with Growee~!

The Tyranitar pushed Growee off of me, sending the Puppy Pokémon flying into my arms. Motha retreated over to my side as Tyranitar dropped down to its knees. "You're gotten better Turquoise, but you still have areas that need improvement."

A tall man stepped into our line of sight. He has spiky red hair, with a single bag that curves to the left. He wore a blue outfit that was kinda connected in a way. At his wait was a black belt. His cuffs were faded into brown with orange, triangle-shaped, accents around it. Running along his outfits were orange accents as well. His boots were brown with two orange stripes along the top. He also wore a short brown cape with a red interior, held together by white buttons.

"It's good to see you Master Lance" I said with a bow.

I've known Master Lance since I was seven. He came to Twinleaf Town and trained me and Motha. At first, battling wasn't our thing, but he got us very good at it. We're not as good as him, but we're good.

"It's good to see you too. Motha has gotten stronger, but she hasn't evolved yet; interesting. Anyways, I came to go you this letter." Lance said, giving me a blue envelope

"Thank you, master!" I said, before reading the top. Wait, this can't be right! It's from…from… "T-t-this is an l-l-letter to A-Ancient High! I always wanted to go there! How did you-?"

"I pulled some strings. I also show the school your information." Lance said, rather vaguely.

Master Lance is so nice and cool~! I can't believe he did this for me! Although, he did say I was a good student so that most be why~! "Thank you so much, Master Lance! I wouldn't let you down, no matter what!" I exclaimed happily as Motha hopped up to see the envelope. I knelled down and showed the letter to the two Pokémon.

Both stared wide eyed at the name of the school. They knew about this school, because it was always on the news. The new was always talking about their history and what makes it such a good school. "I will never understand where you get all of that energy from, but I can tell it from your Emotions. See you around." Lance said, before disappearing with his Tyranitar.

"Let's go tell Mom." I told Motha, who was panting slightly. Her little body was moving up and down in time with her deep breaths. Growee bobbed her head, vigorously. Growee rubbed her head against my right leg, growling lowly.

_I hope you know that my services don't come free. When you come back, I want some dog treats and you have to give me all of your leftover food. _Oh, did I forget to mention that Growee has to be one of the only Pokémon I know who know just how to bargain and haggle with any Pokémon and human – of course this only counts people who can understand her – in the world.

_Sure thing,_ Motha said. There was a hint of disappointment in her voice, but I thought I was just imagining it. Why was she disappointed? She was great in the battle, like always. He can't defeat Lance and his knows that. Lance is a lot better than us. Even Growee can't match his Pokémon's power. _Let's get going, _Motha sighed.

We walked back into house and headed into the kitchen. Mom was there flipping Pancakes. Sarah, my baby sister, Kangee – Mom's Kangaskhan – Cheree – Mom's Cherrim – Maree – Mom's Ampharos – Shee – Mom's Gastrodon – and Lassee – Mom's Froslass, where at the table. Sarah, like I said before, is my baby sister. She is four years and looks exactly like my Mom. The only difference is that she has sky blue eyes, just like me, instead of lavender eyes, like mom.

Sarah has two Pokémon with her. They're her very best friend. They wandered into our house from Lake Verity about five week ago. They were a Bidoof and a Psyduck. Both of them were very young and both were boys. Sarah decided to name them Jerry (Bidoof) and Quacker (Psyduck) based off of two characters from the show Tom and Jerry – an old show about a Persian and a Raticate getting into all kinds of trouble.

Growee ran over to Mom's side, rubbed her head against her legs. The minute I sat down, Mom turned around with a plate fill of pancakes. She placed it down next to another plate of berry salad. Yeah, breakfast~! Good thing I didn't stop for a snack before went outside.

You know, that would have been a good idea. I mean, you know, replenishing my energy. I placed four pancakes on my plate and poured syrup on each one. Hmmm, this is going to be very good~! After I finished eating, I asked mom.

"Hey Mom, can go to Ancient High? I really want to go there, and I got accepted," I told her, handing her the envelope.

Mom examined the contents carefully. "This seems real, so I'll allow you. Be careful, I've heard some bad rumors about things happening around the school, but I'm sure it's nothing," Mom said.

"Thank you Mom and I will! I'm going to go pack!" I called, running up the stairs to room.

I wore a sky blue sweater with dark blue design around the collar and running down the sides of the sweater and cuffs. Underneath is a blue shirt. My jeans are black and my sneaker/boots are dark blue with a blue tongue. On my head was a blue hat with a sky blue visor. Around my necklace was a Poké Ball held by a string.

I placed some extra clothes, my Pokétch, my Pokégear, and my extra Poké Balls inside of my brown suitcase. I grabbed my laptop and iPod and placed them inside as well. Well, my iPod is in my bag while my laptop is underneath my clothes. I really don't want to leave anything home. I'm very forgetful of these things. Oh, and I have to pack my contest clothes and any other stuff Mom got me.

Finished with packing, I pulled my dark blue bag onto my back and dragged my suitcase down the stairs. Good thing it was a rolling one. Carrying this would be such a pain if it wasn't the rolling one.

I stopped at the kitchen, peering inside. Mom was washing the dishes while Growee and Kangee were clearing the table – well, more like Kangee was clearing the table while Growee ate any piece of leftover food she could find.

Cheree and Lassee were putting the dishes away once they were cleaned. Maree was sweeping up some dust along the house while Shee was opening door for me. Once she got it to stay open, she slithered over to Sarah so she could keep an eye on them.

"Mom, I'm leaving!" I called. I dragged my rolling suitcase up to my side as Motha hopped onto my shoulder. Sarah and her two Pokémon sat in her chair, watching the Powerpuff Girls. It's her favorite show. She just loves them.

"Wait, Turquoise, I have something for you." Mom placed the last of the dishes in the clean side of the sink and went into the other room.

Motha and I exchanged looks, but didn't say anything. Maybe it's a gift or maybe it's some kind of good luck charm. Mom loves collecting things she given from winning contest. It was like a past time of hers. She keeps them all in a room inside of her room which is right next to the kitchen.

Mom walked into the room back into the room with two items. One of them was a sky blue ribbon with a white dot pattern running along it. Right in the center was a plain gold button to hold it all together.

The other item was a new one to me. It was a pendant, but they were two items attached to it. One of them was a sky blue turquoise gem – the same as my name and my eyes~! The other was a smallish gem with pointed edges all around the front. The gem was colored a deep shade of purple inside of sky blue.

Mom pulled the pendant around my neck. It was longer than my Poké Ball string so it rested lower. Mom pulled back and straightened my hat a little. She worries too much…. "Now, these are good luck charms I was given over my time as a coordinator. They'll protect you." See what I mean? Mom opened up my back and placed her ribbon into the emptiest one there. "That's the first ribbon I've ever received. Take good care of it."

A smile found its way onto my face. I won't let anything happen to that ribbon. If it's important to Mom, I'll take good care of it. You know sentimental value and all that~. "Mom, I'll be fine." I took out the letter from my pocket and pulled out the ferry ticket I had. It came with the letter because they knew I would need one. This is for the ferry that's leaving at twelve-forty. It's still eight-fifty so I have plenty of time until then. "I better get going, see ya some other time, Mom~! Good-bye Sarah, Jerry, Quacker, Growee, Kangee, Shee, Cheree, Lassee, and Maree~,"

I took the handle of my suitcase and rolled it along with me as I walked ut the door. Waving my right hand towards the others, I smiled as I closed the door on my way out. Motha jumped off of my shoulder and waddled across the ground. Well, someone's eager~!

_Unknown Location_

_September 4__th__, 3000_

_Time: 11:30am_

"Has it been found?"

"No we lost the signal."

"Well, find it again!"

"Wait; here is it again, sir!"

"Where is it, Aqua?"

"Attached to some kid on the way to Canalave City. Wait, he appears to be taking a ferry to…Ancient Village."

"Perfect, I knew I could count on you Aqua. Take a squad and retrieve the gem at Ancient Village."

"As you wish, sir…"

_Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh_

_September 4__th__, 3000_

_Time: 12:01pm_

I made it~! Yes, I'm on my first ferry~! ¡~Estoy es mucho excitado~! This is going to be impresionante~! Oh, I feel like a little kid getting his a new toy~! Come on, Turquoise, calm down before you make a scene.

The nice sailor man led me down the halls to my room. My room was on the B-wing of the ship – whatever that meant. He said something about all kids, teens and staff that were heading to Ancient Village – which is the village/town surrounding the school – were placed in this side of the ship.

This was a great way to make friends meet my possible teachers for the school year. This outta be very fun~. My room number was '552' and was on the right hand side of the wing. The man opened the door and handed me my keys.

I pulled out my wallet from my pocket and gave the nice man five dollars – I decided to very generous considering I didn't have much money on me. He smiled before walking away. Alright, now it's time to check out my room.

The B-Wing must be first class or something. My room was big and it had a flat scene television right on the wall above a dresser. This was better than awesome. This was very…asombroso~! I love this room and this ship.

I dropped my bag and suitcase next to the wall and flopped onto the king sized bed. Yes, a king-sized bed~! I never had a king sized bed before! This is awesomely amazing~! Motha jumped onto the bed with me, finding her own spot.

Motha likes to claim her territory when she sleeps. Right now, her territory is on the right side of the bed closer to the edge. At home, she sleeps on the left side of the bed as opposed to the right. She must want to try something new.

I grabbed the remote from the nightstand and turned on the television. A show called House of Payne was the first thing to pop up. Great, I love this show~! It's one of my many favorite shows to watch.

As of right now, all's well that ends well~!

* * *

**How'd you like the new take on Turquoise's personality? I think its much better and you now know that Turquoise is...Spanish! He's sorta fluently, but sometimes does word-to-word translations when he talks some times. **

**He's like Eduardo from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. You know, with the whole Spaglish he does from time to time.**

**okay...i feel like i'm forgeting something...**

**Oh, right - the OCs!**

**Alright, for the OCs, they will only be used as students, they will not have a drastic effect on the story unless the character's creater and i decide to do something with him or her. **

**This is the format for the OC submission: Oh, i'll take them from PM or through reviews.**

**Name:**

**Sex: Male/Female**

**Date of Birth:**

**Personality:**

**Place of Birth:**

**History:**

**Grade:**

**School:**

**Majoring Category: Battling/Coordinator/Breeding/Pokemon Ranger/Docter/Nurse/Any real-life job**

**Race: real-life race like Chinese, Japanese, African American,**

**Disabilities:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Pokemon Team:**

**Addtional Pokemon at school:**

**All accepted OCs from the original Ancient High will be used at any point in the story.**

**Any problems or issue you may have just PM me and i'll respond back as quickly as possible.**

**Anyways:** _This is WaterTitan signing out~!_


	3. Chapter 2: VS Magmar

Ancient High

Chapter 2 – VS Magmar: Motha and the Fire Duck

_(Turquoise's POV)_

_Ferry_

_September 15__th__, 3000_

_Time: 12:40pm_

It's been a week and a few days since I left home for Ancient High. I'm still on the boat and it talking forever! This boat ride is so BORING! I need something do! Motha keeps herself entertained by chasing the bugs at night. Why can't I find something to do that's fun?

Well, I am watching television right about now. The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy is on right now and I want to see this new episode. I might not be able to watch the shows I want when I have a lot of work to do so I really need to watch something to remember it.

_Ask me a question. Give me a challenge._

_Who developed the theory of relativity?_

_That is a trick question, Grim; everybody knows fruit bats are mammals._

Ah, Billy's stupidity can be so very funny~. And Grim's accent is funny as very. Este programa de televisión es muy divertido~! Motha waddled up to my side and sat down next to me. She must have wanted a better view of the television set.

We sat through the episode some more, laughing at that various things the characters did that ended being very funny. But really, they were invaded by Alien Zombie Lobsters…someone else see the funnies of that?

Well, the show just ended and now I'm bored. I really need something to do. I don't want to train at all; Motha and I can be really lazy, and staying in my room isn't going to help me. Alright, I'm going out. This outta be fun.

Well, it's time for some exploring. It's the fifteenth of September and I'm leaving my room to find some fun. I walked out of my cabin and started exploring with Motha by my side. Exploring should be fun. I walked around the boat until I hit a poster board. I stepped back and red the sign.

'_Come one; come all for the first annual Pokémon Battle Tournament! Come see/enter this battle. As a surprise, one of the Legendary Pokédex Owners will be entering!' It said_

Finally, something to do! Look at Motha, and she nodded. I picked her up and ran to go find the entry sign up. An hour passed as I got lost on the ship. I'm very bad with directions and the ship is pretty big.

Although, I do love how big it is! Have you ever wondered why people say 'bigger is better'? Well, this would be why. Bigger means more designs and cool rooms to check out. I mean on one side of the ship there's a mural of the Pokédex Holders. That's so cool!

I wish I could be someone special like them. They're so very cool! To actually be a Pokédex Owner would be an honor by itself. To stand by them, fight with them; protect people and Pokémon with them; that would be awesome!

This must to the mural wall because there were lots of other ones as well. Gym Leaders, Elite Fours, and Champions from each region were in a mural together. They were all striking poses with their star Pokémon by their side.

There was even a mural for the Pokémon Professors. Each of them was smiling with one of their hands extended. All, of the starter Pokémon – even Pikachu for some reason – was jumping out of the picture. It was amazing. Out of the Pokémon in the picture, Piplup had to have the best pose.

The little penguin puffed out its chest while holding its flipper on its forehead. It smiled as best as it could with its beak and had its eyes closed. It looked so happy and adorable. That's settles it; if I every can pick my own starter Pokémon, then Piplup will be my choice.

Besides important figures, there were other paintings and portraits as well. There were some of past Captains, celebrities, Legendary Pokémon, and many others. There was an amazing portrait of Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie on the wall in front of me.

Mesprit was in the middle of the three, pushing her body downwards while keeping her tails high in the air and smiling brightly. Azelf was on the left side, pushing her body upwards while spreading her tails out at both ends. Her smile was wider than Mesprit, as if she was enjoying it more. Uxie was the calmest out of the three. She floated calmly while having her tails curved upwards on both ends.

This was simply amazing. These paintings and portraits are awesome. I would love to meet whoever made these so perfectly. It's just too good to be true. They're so lifelike. They were so…real.

Oh wait, I can't get so off track like this! I still have to sign up. Motha pulled on my pants while pointing a small finger down the hall. Wait; there's the line. Yes, what luck! It's really right there! This is perfect!

The line wasn't long, in fact, only twenty people were entering. That sinks. Maybe they're scared that a Dex Owner is entering. It would have been better if there was more. Oh well, because I'm entering no matter what! In a few minutes of waiting on this short line, I was signed up.

"Alright Motha, let's do our best out there!" I told her

_I'll try my best. _Motha replied

"You're entering too, cool!" A voice called. "We have another kid like us in the tournament!"

I turned to see two girls. They looked ten years old. One had blue-green hair and pure black eyes. She wore a green, midriff bearing, top with a blue skirt that reached down to her knees. Black flats were on her feet as her Surskit stayed close.

The other girl looks a little bit taller than most ten year olds. She has black hair and amber eyes. She wore a golden yellow tunic with blue jeans and red boots. On her shoulder was a male Pikachu.

They seem nice. Plus, they must be other students going to Ancient High. I can make some friends even if they aren't my age. "Yup, I am! Who are you two?" I asked them

The first's eyes shined brightly at that. Her black eyes were pretty much glistening. "Oh I'm Cyan and this is my friend Amber. We're entering too." Cyan said, gesturing to Amber as she talked.

Perfect, I can have friendly rivalry. "Then, we're rivals in this battle. Let's do our best." I told them. The two girls nodded, happily at that. "Hey, let's talk over lunch, okay?"

Amber grinned a little at that. "Sure, as long as you're paying."

"Oh how cute, a bunch of weaklings are entering a battle tournament. This should be easy." A voice laughed.

Oh great, a spoil sport. That's not what I need to dampen my mood. Can't people act normal some times? "Yeah, yeah, just mind your own business."

Turning around, I got a good look at the taunting voice. It has a guy who was very tall, probably about six-foot-two. He had to be like seventeen at least. He has red eyes and short brown hair. He wore a dark blue, long sleeve, shirt, black jeans and black boots. His mouth was twitched into a mocking smile.

"Whatever you say you bratty kid." The man said, in the same mocking voice as before. "Why don't you take your morals and down it down her throat. That way no one can here that annoying voice of yours."

Okay, I'm not bratty. I'm just naturally happy. It's my thing, you know. Plus, my voice is not annoying. Oh well, I'm not letting him get to me, not at all. I'll I gotta do is walk away and he'll leave us alone.

Facing the two the two girls, I breathed a sigh. "Alright, let's just go. The stadium is just a little over from here." Motha waddled up to my side and rugged on my pants again.

Hmm, what could be wrong? Something grabbed my shoulder and yanked me around. Now, that really hurt. Whatever that was, it was digging into my shoulder blades. Oh great, and I still kinda sore from that same a Bibarel rammed itself into me, sending me into a tree. That happened a day just before I left.

The guy narrowed his red eyes at him so much that it looked like he was glaring. It was either that or trying to melt me with his glare. Yeah, I'm sticking with the first thought. It's more realistic and I like that thought better.

Before I know, everything was different. For some reason, there was a sharp pain in my back and something was steeping on my stomach. Okay, that's not normal. How did that happened, exactly?

An annoying laugh echoed in my head for a little. "So, shortie, how does it fell to be put down?"

Okay, just because I'm shorter than him doesn't mean he can call me shortie. He's just freakishly tall for no apparent reason. It's not my fault that I'm this height. I can't change that until I get a growth sprout at some point.

Wait, what did he mean by 'put down'? Oh…I get it now. His foot is on his stomach and I'm lying down on the floor of the ship. That explains the pain from my back. Great, now that makes a lot of sense.

Wait, why am I being so level-headed about this? He has me pinned on the ground? Oh yeah, it's in my nature not to get angry unless it's something very bad. Although, that doesn't mean I can't get back at him.

Or, Motha could do it instead and save me the time and effort. Motha waddled over to me, large red eye glowing blue. My body slipped out from underneath his foot, letting it stomp against the ground.

The guy was about to pull out a Poké Ball when a bell rung. "All trainers, who are competing in the tournament, please report to the stadium." A nice lady spoke over the speaker.

A low groan slipped from my mouth. I was so hungry right now. If he didn't bug us we could have eaten or at least gotten something to snack on. "Let's get lunch later." I told my two new friends.

"Sure," Amber groaned a little. Both of them were hungry, disappointed, and annoyed. I could sense it from here. I really shouldn't tell them that I have Empathy powers or they make get mad at me for that. I don't want to evade on their personal thoughts, but it just happens. "Once we can have our break."

We made it to the stadium just as the other seven trainers came in. The matches were going to be single battle – thank goodness because only have Motha – and were going to be decided based on a random shuffle on the computer.

For the first match, I was battling a girl named Alexia. She has bright blue eyes and short black hair. She wore light blue shirt, black jeans and light blue boots. Her Pokémon was a Swellow. That's going to be a little hard, but I know Motha and I can do it.

The girl had the first move. "Swellow, Aerial Ace!"

Oh no, talk about right off the bat, "Motha, Zen Headbutt~!"

Swellow flew up into the air. He did a midair flip, before diving down like a bomb. Right above the floor, Swellow forced his body up and flew towards Motha with an impressive amount of speed. Now that's what I call fast~!

Motha's antenna's twitched. Blue psychic energy was stored into her furry forehead, forming a light blue circular plate of energy. Motha waddled over to the Swellow with her body lowered. Luckily for her, she didn't have to move very far.

The sheer speed of Aerial Ace was fast enough for her to only have to take two steeps, before they clashed. The clash pit the two Pokémon together, head-to-head – well, ore like body-to-beak, but same difference.

With a lot of willpower, Motha pushed Swellow backwards. The Swallow Pokémon slid across the floor, sending his back into the wall underneath Alexia's stand. Swellow's head hit the floor, releasing a low groan.

Oh dear, I didn't mean to do that much damage! I didn't know it just evolved a few hours ago. Oh, I feel terrible now. Alexia returned her Swellow into its Poké Ball with a sigh. Oh, she feels disappointed and sad. This is all, my fault. I need to apologize when I see her again.

Next up was Cyan versus a guy named Daniel. Daniel has emerald green eyes and short red hair. He wore a black shirt with a blue demin jacket. His jeans were blue and his shoes were blue and white. This battle was Surskit versus Aipom.

The two Pokémon were battle hard and fast. They weren't giving the other and single inch in this battle. They were both pushing their Pokémon past their limits. Both Pokémon were panting and covered in scratches. Now, it was time for the final blow.

"Surskit, Quick Attack!"

"Aipom, fight back with Fury Swipes!"

Surskit skid across the floor with an amazing burst of speed. Aipom was looking left and right with her claws extended. Surskit was move way too fast for an Aipom to attack her. When it came to speed, Surskit as number one in his battle~!

Surskit circled around Aipom, picking up more speed – if that was even possible. Surskit was moving so fast that it looked like there was more than one Surskit the whole time. Transparent images were moving at the same speed as Surskit that they were her bend in.

Aipom seemed to be getting very annoyed very fast. She lunged to her right side, throwing her claws at the images. However, the image was just a copy. Aipom flew forward, sliding a little on the floor.

Surskit cried out her name before she crashed into Aipom's right side. Aipom was flung to her left, spirally through the air like a barrel. She crashed against the floor, rolling until she crashed against Cyan's wall. Looks like Cyan wins this round.

The next round was Amber versus…oh no, it's him! According to the board, he's name is Alexander, but everyone called him Alex. His Pokémon of choice was a Magmar. Amber decided to stick with her Pikachu, Lightning.

Amber was given the first attack. "Lightning, Electro Ball!"

"Magmar, Flamethrower!" Wait a sec, _Flamethrower_?!

Lightning pointed his tail up high. Yellow electricity crackled around her tail. A yellow orb formed on his tail as a dark orange core materialized inside. With a cry of his name, Lightning whipped her tail at Magmar, releasing the orb.

Magmar sucked in a long deep breath. With low grunt, he breathed a powerful stream of hot red-orange flames. The flames licked the orb, destroying it in second. The flames crawled along the floor, opening its mouth wide for Lightning.

Lightning, overcome with large amounts of fear, scampered away from the fire. Luckily for him, Magmar didn't burn to have the attack redirected. The flame struck the wall underneath Amber, screaming for its missed target.

Lightning might have escaped, but Amber wasn't so lucky. The flames reached up and grabbed her right arms. Small embers burned at her skin, burning the clothing around that part of her arm as well! Oh no, Amber!

Amber flew to the floor of her stands, crying out in pain from the burns. Her pain, angry, and fear…I could feel it all the other in the stand. It was giving me shivers. Those three are some of the emotions that give me the chills every time I feel them.

_AMBER, _Lightning screamed his trainers name in shock and fear.

_You know; you should really pay more attention to the battle than your pitiful excuse for a trainer, rodent. _Oh no, he wouldn't!

Oh, but he did. Magmar's right fist was set ablaze by the flames around his arms. The flaming fist was pushed into Lightning's right electricity sack, flinging himacross the stadium Lightning crashed into Amber's fallen frame, pushing her all the down to the ground.

Lightning had burn mark all over his cheeks. A medical team helped Amber and Lightning off the stage and towards the medical section. How could someone be so ruthless is beyond me. The worst part is…I'm not even sensing any form of regret or remorse from the two of them. They didn't care about Amber or Lightning at all.

Despite what happened, the tournament continued and Alex stayed in the battle. I was first again in the next round. A guy named Jackson was my opponent. He was using a Dustox against me and Motha.

The battle was very short, considering that Motha's Psybeam was super effective to Poison type Pokémon like Dustox. Also, the Dustox wasn't all that strong and it recently evolved, just like Swellow. This was making me feel bad about defeating the poor Pokémon.

The last battle of the round was Cyan versus Alex. Oh no, no, no, no! Why did it have to be him of all people! Why not some other trainer? Why, oh why did she have to battle Alex now?

Like Amber, Cyan had the first attack. "Surskit, Quick Attack, go!"

"Magmar, Clear Smog!"

Surskit circled around Magmar with a burst of speed. Just like before, transparent images of Surskit were projected to help her bend into the surroundings. However, Magmar wasn't going down easily.

Magmar breathed a white gas into the air. The gas formed a large cloud around the Surskits and itself. Inside of the smoke cloud, red-orange burst of flames were flashing inside of the cloud. Screams and shouts from Cyan were echoed by Surskit.

Surskit was in agony. I could feel it. No, I could practically _see _it! It was terrible! Fear…fire…burns, Alex and Magmar are terrible. They're too ruthless to be normal trainers. How can they just do that to these Pokémon?!

Inside of the cloud, there was a loud boom. Surskit was flung out of the cloud, slamming herself into Cyan's chest. Cyan held her burned Pokémon close to her heart with tear glistening in her eyes. They were so…broken. It was…painful to look at.

Good thing I can keep my emotions under control. When I was a lot younger, any form of bad or negative emotion would either give me a headache or cause me to start crying. It's not random, it's just that I can feel how others are feeling and I get affected by it, greatly, at times.

Anyways, I took Cyan over to the kitchen after stopping by the Pokémon Center on the ship – they even have their own nurse as opposed to a Nurse Joy! I still don't understand how _every _single one of them is related – even the ones that live in different regions are related.

Amber met us there on the way. The doctors said that her burns were only minor – thankfully – and will get better over time. All she gotta do is apply cocoa butter ever day and she'll be perfectly fine.

The three of us ordered submarine sandwiches for the wait. Motha was eating some of the bugs I have stored in a plastic bag for her – don't ask. Let's just say she gets cranky if she's deprived of them for too long. It's not a pretty sight.

We have about an hour until the next round. Amber and I were trying our best to cheer her up. We tried everything. Jokes, having Motha juggle two balls, us trying of juggle, Motha creating funny faces with her Psychic attack – which were very funny – and more.

Cyan's mood wasn't improving at all. She wasn't even eating her sandwich. She was just nibbling at it. This is just terrible. Why did that bully have to go and do that? He didn't have to be so brutal against her. She's only ten for Arceus' sake! Why can't be just battle just a civilized human being?

"Well, well, well; if it isn't the loser girl, Cyan." Alex approached us with his Magmar. Speak of the devil, and he shall appear… "How's that bug of yours doing?" You shouldn't talk. Even if you could beat me you'd lose to one of the Pokédex Owners…

Cyan looked away from him. Her eyes were glistening again with tears. Oh no, if he makes her cry, I'm gonna – "How about you go and shove a stick up your –!" Without thing, my hand flew and slapped over Amber's mouth before she could finish.

Okay…she probably has some very colorful language. It's for the best if he never finishes that sentence in the presence of someone older than her. That would make a huge scene. That's really something I would like to avoid with this guy.

Motha waddled over and jumped onto the table. She cried out her name as her red eyes flashed in a light blue glow. Magmar took a step back – well, I can see who's the smarter of the two now – and hissed, lowly.

Before things could even get bad, red claws pushed Motha back a little. A Kingler was standing in front of Motha, shaking his head in response. Correction, his Pokémon are much smarter than this disgusto de una persona, that's for sure.

Alex growled down at his two Pokémon, taking his eyes off of Cyan. "Can't you two just try and act tough for once in your lives." Cyan moved out of her chair and walked over to Amber with her food. "You; I wasn't done talking to you."

Alright, I think this has dragged out long enough. "Oh, we were done when you got here." Motha scampered over to my side, sitting down in front of me. "Now get out of here."

Alex twitched into a grin. That annoying and cocky grin of his just annoys me so much. "Oh, so you want things to get ugly on the battlefield, huh shortie?"

He's so lucky I'm in control of emotions right now. If I wasn't in control right now…never mind. "No, I'm pretty sure things got ugly when you showed your face over here. Now, leave or I'll get you throw out."

"Oh, I'd _love _to see you try that one." Humph, he doesn't know me or Motha at all. The grin didn't even bother to fade. Although, I could tell that one the inside he was fuming with anger. Oh, people need to talk to him like that more often. "Well, thanks for signing your bug's death sentence kid. Oh your bug can take a hit; it'll need it to survive."

Why that – no, no, no! If anyone's going to get it, I'll be him, not us. "Motha, levitate that jerk and his Pokémon out of the kitchen with Psychic!"

Motha picked herself up into a standing position. Her red compound eyes flickered into a light blue glow. The glow outlined the bodies of Alex and his three Pokémon in a heartbeat. With a small flicker of her antennas, the three were lifted off of the ground.

Motha held out her small brown fingers, pushing her body up onto her toes. Her antennas flickered once more, but this time the flicker was quicker and barely noticeable. And invisible force struck Alex and his team in their sides, knocking them right out of the kitchen.

That art of…the unexpected~! Now that's how Psychic is supposed to be~! Completely unpredictable because no one would expect something that's invisible to the naked eye~! Completely great~!

A loud ring filled the cafeteria. It was time for my battle. Alright, Motha and I are so going to show Alex how strong we truly are~! Ah, that's just a corny line~! It's annoyingly corny, that's for sure.

This was the three round and only five trainers were still in the fight. The first battle, like always, was Motha and I versus Alex. Good, because the sooner I beat him the sooner Cyan and Amber will cheer up. Motha waddled onto the field first, hissing and baring her fangs.

Alex threw a Great Ball onto the field with an overhead toss. The ball opened up, releasing a steady white light. The light subdued, revealing the towering form of…Magmortar?! I thought he had a Magmar. Did he evolve it before the battle?

This just got a lot harder than it needed to be… "Motha, let's start things off with Psybeam~!"

Motha's eyes went from red to colorful in a matter of seconds. The colorfulness of her eyes allowed for the black dots on her eyes to remain visible. With a cry of her name, Motha shot a multicolored beam filled with psychic energy towards the towering Pokémon.

The beam caught Magmortar in his chest, pushing him backwards two steps. The beam caused his egg-shaped body to shake a little. Yes a direct hit! Magmortar rubbed the part of them that was hit with a shrug. His pink lips twitched into a smug smirk as he removed his hands.

His hands formed into cannons as he pulled them up. He pointed over towards Motha with a twisted smirk. Without a command from his trainer, two red-orange streams of scream flames were projected from his twin cannons.

The flames crawled along the ground like a Caterpie. Motha squeaked out her name, forming a transparent white dome around her body. Phew, she used Light Screen. That should be able to buy us some time.

Now, how am I going to hit this Pokémon? Motha can't get in close and far away attacks seem to have no effect on him, whatsoever. This isn't a win-win situation anymore. I have to be smart about this or Motha's gonna fry!

Alright, time for Plan B-1. "Motha, Plan –!"

"Magmortar, Clear-Screen that bug, now," Looks like someone beat me too it.

Magmortar waved its cannons around in the air a few times. A clear gas and black smoke were coughed out of cannon. The gases circled around Motha and Magmortar, dragging them into a gray cloud.

Oh no, this is just like what Alex did to Cyan! No, that's not going to happen! I just have to switch plans. Yeah, that'll work just fine. "Motha; Plan A-3.1"

A purple fury mass jumped out of the smoke cloud. Motha flipped her body a little before she landed right on the floor. Multicolored psychic blasts were launched right out of her eyes. The beams were sending into the smoke cloud, poking holes after holes into the dense cloud after Magmortar.

The gas was blown away from by a sudden gust of wind. The gas was gone, but so was Magmortar. Wait a second, how could something as big as that just vanish into thin air? It doesn't make any sense?

"Magmortar, Fire Blast that bug to a crisp," Oh come on!

Two orbs of fire were launched out of each of the cannon on Magmortar. Taking in a deep breath, Magmortar breathed a stream out of red-orange flames out his pink, duck-billed, Pokémon.

The orbs and the flames merged into one figure at the center. The flames spread out, forming some kind of fiery figure. It looked a lot like a human body set ablaze. It was either that or some kind of other figure that I'm forgetting.

Oh, now's not the time to daydream. "Motha, Light Screen!" Motha pushed her body onto her toes. Balancing herself on her right leg, she twirled around in a circular motion. Another white wall materialized out of the hardened air around her.

The burning figure crashed right into the wall. Even through the attack was cut in half; Motha was forced into a sitting position by the power of the attack. The attack was bounced off of the wall, landing on the floor a little bit away.

Alex growled inside of throat, "Magmortar, Hyper Beam!" Dropping his left arm, Magmortar turned on his right side, holding his right arm up and aimed at Motha. A white orb with a bright red orb formed inside of his cannon.

Oh, that can't be good. Magmortar pushed his cannon-arm forward, stretching it a little, before the orb exploded. The projected attack was a red energy beam surrounded in white energy. The beam was moving much faster than a normal Hyper Beam.

Alright, Motha can redirect that one with no problem. "Motha, redirect with a Psychic!" Motha's eyes flashed in a light blue glow for a moment or so.

The white energy around the beam was replaced by a light blue glow. The beam didn't even stop in mid-air. The head of the beam twisted up into the air, before turning to the left. The beam moved faster than it did in the first time.

The beam crashed into Magmortar's chest, sending the Pokémon flew backwards. Magmortar slid across the floor, slamming his head into the wall of the battlefield. From my side of the field, I could feel Alex smirking.

What was he smirking for? His Magmortar was just flung back with its own power. That doesn't seem like something to smirk about to me. "Magmortar, switch into an aerial assault!"

The Magmortar vanished in a puff of white smoke. Wait, that's a substitute! Gah; that was why he was grinning! Oh, why didn't I notice it in the beginning? Wait, an aerial assault? Oh boy, this is not good.

Red-orange flews were raining down from the sky. Oh, that's what he meant. Both Motha and I gazed up into the sky. Magmortar was projecting himself into the air by using his fire to keep him afloat.

Now that's going to very difficult. The flames started to close in on Motha. Shrieking, Motha waddled across the battle field. However, the flames were letting up so easily. Magmortar lowered himself down to the ground before pushing his cannons outwards.

The flames screamed across the field. Orange eyes gleamed with delight with each crawl it took. Flames pushed each other to the sides, each trying to beat to other to their prey – Motha. Motha was back up into a corner of the field. Her red eyes were wide open as the flames crawled closer and closer to her.

No, no, no! Fear…it's radiating all off of her body. She has to calm down. She won't think straight like this! "Motha; snap out of it! Light Screen and hurry!" Motha's eyes glowed in a bright white light.

White energy formed a small wall in front of her body. The flames crashed into the wall, screaming in annoyance. Motha fell back as the flames continued to push harder and harder against her shield.

The shield started to crash under the hot and power of the flames. No, it can't fail now! The wall shattered, letting the flames claim its victim, "MOTHA!"

The flames swirled around Motha's body, forming a fiery vortex around her. No – the flames continued to scream with delight. I can't sense her – too much inference. The heat is messing up my ability. I can't even hear her – she's not screaming. I don't even think she wants to show weakness.

Oh, this is, all, my fault! If I didn't…I shouldn't have…Motha. _Don't count me out yet, Turquoise._ Motha – her soft spoken voice is coming in loud and clear. She's still alive! And she can still talk. _On your command, Turquoise, I'll end this now._

I wiped the forming tears out of my eyes. I couldn't really help it. A rather cocky grin worked its way onto my face. It's so unlike me, but I really couldn't help it. He thought it was over. Well, it's time for a well wrapped gift. "Motha, Psychic – go!"

The fiery vortex exploded in a flash of white light. The remaining flames were captured in a light blue glow right before they could get into the crowd. The flames reformed into a new figure. A fiery moth formed out of the flames.

The flaming moth flew down towards Magmortar. The stunned Blast Pokémon took the attack head-on. Six legs grabbed its body, bringing it high into the air. With a primal scream, the flaming moth released Magmortar from its flaming grip.

Magmortar plummeted down from the skies, crashing down against the floor of the battlefield. His back was pushed through the floor with chucks buckled upwards. His eyes closed and his body slightly twitching with pain.

We did it~! Yes, Motha was – wait what? Is that really Motha? Motha grained purple, scalded, wings, a three-horned crest on her forehead, and a white thorax with several black zigzagging lines going across. Her eyes and fangs grew smaller, and she obtained six short legs. Motha evolved into a Venomoth!

Motha flew over to me, landing right on my head. She hummed softly on my head, lowering her head a little. She's exhausted. I can't really blame her. She was the one who _did _all of the battling out there. All I did was watch and give commands when needed, but I didn't do anything besides just that.

Alright, time to head over to the Pokémon Center and let her rest for a little before the other rounds can begin

_Somewhere in the crowd_

_September 15__th__, 3000_

_Time: 2:10pm_

_Normal POV_

"What did you think about that battle, Red?" A lady with long blonde hair asked him

"He has potential. I think he could make it as a Pokédex Owner, Yellow." Red responded.

"I agree, Red." Yellow responded. "Let's see how he does in the later rounds."

_Somewhere on the ship_

_September 15__th__, 3000_

_Time: 2:15pm_

_Normal POV_

Alex sat inside of his dorm with a laptop placed on his lap. He typed a little on his computer, before a screen popped up. A black figure stood in the middle of a room. The figure was masculine in the video, but that was all that could be seen or told.

"Did you find the gem?"

"Yes, some brat has it. I'm sending you the security tapes right now."

"Hmmm…very interesting. Tail him and meet up with Aqua's team at Ancient Village. Stay within the shadows."

"Understood; Agent Flame, out."

* * *

**Alright Chapter 2 is done! Not a lot happened here, but you know that Red and Yellow are on the boat and Alex isn't who he appears to be.**

**Oh, Amber belongs to AquaticLagoon21 and Cyan belongs to SpecialPikachu. Both OCs are from the original story.**

**Alright, that's all for now.**

_This is WaterTitan sigining out~!_


	4. Chapter 3: VS Pikachu

Ancient High

Chapter 3 – VS Pikachu: Lightning of the Heart

_Ferry_

_September 15__th__, 3000_

_Time: 2:46pm_

_Turquoise's POV_

Motha flew up high, flapping her wings every once in a while. She might have just evolved recently, but she sure got the hang of flying pretty well. Motha made a flying u-turn as her forehead glowed light blue with psychic energy.

Motha slammed her skull into the head of Tranquil. The Pigeon Pokémon flew to the floor, softly, with white feathers floating down in its wake. Round three is all ours~! Yes, Zen Headbutt for the win.

It's finals time. The battle's Motha versus a Vespiquen. Vespiquen flapped her small wings, lifting her up into the air. She raised her comb-shaped body and pointed it over at Motha. A swarm of Combees were launched at Motha.

Motha flew up into the air, but the Combees' were quick to react. All of them flapped their wings, being forth a powerful gust of wind. The combined power of the wind created a miniature twister. The twister sucked Motha inside of the vacuum, tossing her around and around like a ragdoll.

Alright, plan B is now in effect. A light blue glow shined through the vacuum of air. The glow struck the Combees, knocking each of them down in one hit. Vespiquen scowled somewhat at Motha as the vacuum disappeared into normal air.

Motha appeared unharmed from the fight at all. The red jewel on Vespiquen's forehead glowed with power. The glow radiated off of the jewel and to the small section in front of her. An array of colorful energy stones formed in front of Vespiquen's jewel. With a swipe of her right claws, the stones were flung over at Motha.

Motha's eyes glowed light blue as the stones just stopped in midair. The stones all turned light blue as they were forced to turn around. Motha flapped her wings once again, flinging the stones over towards Vespiquen.

Vespiquen swayed her body to the left, managing to dodge one of the stones. However, the rest of the stones struck her on her body. Vespiquen was pushed backward, crying out her name in pain.

Motha flapped her purple scaled wings, lightly as Vespiquen fluttered softly in the air. Vespiquen's red eyes flashed, weakly, as her wings struggled to keep her body up within the air. There was something about her right now that was very scaring.

Oh no, the emotions are coming back. The pain…the fear…I think she thinks Motha's going to kill her. Why in Arceus' name would she think that? Okay, I really think I need to talk to her trainer and find out what's wrong with her. But these emotions…they're so intense.

_Turquoise...Tur are you okay? _Motha's soft voice snapped he back into reality. Motha looked back at me with an expressionless face. _You've been dazed for a little bit. Are you okay?_

Oh, right the battle. Alright, let's finish this. "Motha, Poison Fang, but do it softly…okay."

Motha's fangs glowed as her purple toxins leaked onto them. _Is there a problem, Tur? Are you feeling something strange about that Vespiquen?_

"Yes…but, let's talk about it later." Motha bobbed her head into a nod. Motha turned herself around, flapping her wings softly. Motha flapped her wings hard, pushing herself forward. Motha circled around the weakened Pokémon and bit down on her left around. Vespiquen shrieked in pain, eyes fluttering to stay open. Without warning, her body went limp and plummeted out of the sky. "Holy – Motha – execute Plan Delta; PSYCHIC!"

Motha pushed her body downwards, flapping her wings to keep herself from diving down. Motha's eyes fluttered with a light blue aura. The aura from eyes was projected onto Vespiquen's body. The aura soon left her body and hit the ground below.

Vespiquen's limp form was stopped, right above the ground. In between the area of Vespiquen and the ground was a soft blue wind levitating her body upwards. Yikes; cutting it kinda close there. We're going to work on that one a _lot _more.

Vespiquen's body was lifted over to trainer's stands. Her trainer – a girl named Vila. She has short blond hair and wore a white blouse, red skirt that reached her knees, white stocks, red and white boots that went up her calves, and a blue demin jacket over it – lowered her head, lip quivering, as she returned her Vespiquen.

Alright, investigation time is now ago~! Motha flew over to my head, landing softly on top of my hat. Now, she must be going to the Pokémon Center so I'll meet her there and have a talk with her about what just happened.

Something's up around here. First, it was that annoying guy with the Magmar. I didn't want to say anything before, but his Pokémon had very…strange emotion lingering around them. It was like a dark cloud of some sort or a wet blanket.

It not a new emotion – is there even such a thing now a days? –, it was just…foreign to me. Very foreign; I've never seen a Pokémon feel like that before. Well, discounting my encounter with this Vespiquen that is. Her emotions are very similar to Alex's Pokémon. Not good; not very good at all.

_Ferry_

_Time: 3:02pm_

_Normal POV_

Vila clutched her weakened Pokémon's Poké Ball close to her chest as tear streamed down her cheek. A powerful gust of wind blasted through her, blowing her blond hair into the wind. Vila gazed up as a Starmie lowered itself to the ground.

A woman shrouded by darkness sat on top of the starfish. She was unseen by everyone that passed by, but the girl could see her perfectly well. "Did you do as I told you?"

Vila flinched at the oily voice. Her body violently shook as she bit her lip. "No…a boy named Turquoise beat me. Please…can I have my Pokémon back?"

A disappointed sigh escaped the woman's mouth. Her black head-like formation turned from side-to-side. "Shame…you know our deal. You would see them alive if you complete the task. Shame…they were such good Pokémon."

Vila's tears flooded down her face at the sound. "NO! Please! Just…give them back! I'll do anything!"

The woman gave a chilling laugh at that. "Oh, but I know you would. However, that's not the deal." The woman held out her hands, revealing black, sphere-like shapes to the girl. "Now, say your goodbyes!"

The woman tossed the sphere's over her head. The sphere's blackness vanished, revealing them to five Poké Balls. The balls flew towards the cold ocean below, spiraling through the air. The Pokémon inside were screaming in shock and fear.

Vila ran over to the railing, screaming their names as they fall closer and closer to the ocean. "Motha, Psychic!"

A light blue glow shrouded the five Poké Balls. The glow gripped the five Poké Balls, forcing them to stop in midair. The spheres were lifted away from the ocean, floating upwards to the ship. Vila held the five sphere's in her arms, eyes wide with confusion, relief, and shock.

"You know…it's not right to throw someone's Pokémon off the ship." Turquoise's voice sprouted out of the shadows. "In fact, it can make someone very angry, you know."

Turquoise and Motha stepped into the light, glaring down at the lady. Motha, flapping her wings lightly, bared her purple tainted fangs as purple toxins dripped down from her fangs. The woman stared at the flying bug with mild interest.

Her Starmie beeped a few times, red jeweled core glowing with each beep. The woman bobbed her head into a nod. The woman let out another shrill laugh as her Starmie lifted its body upwards. "Maybe some other time we'll tussle, kiddo."

Turquoise walked over to Vila with Motha perched on his hat. The poor girl collapsed onto her knees, hugging her Pokémon for dear life. She was exhausted, both emotionally and physically for that matter. "Vespiquen…Growlithe…Gothitelle…Dodrio…Muk…and Roserade…I'm so sorry. I should have never…I'm so sorry!" More and more tears were flooding down her face as she cradled her Poké Balls against her chest. The pain and relief she felt radiated all over her body.

Turquoise knelled down to the girl, putting on the best smile he could. Her negative emotions were affecting him so much. However, he needed to help her, not give in to the intense emotions he was getting from just being around her.

It was a good thing that he was older and had better control of his powers. "Hello, Vila. My name is Turquoise. Come with me and I'll help you and your Pokémon, okay?"

Vila choked down a sob that threaten to escape her lips. "Tur-Turquoise…I must thank you…for saving my…Pokémon!" Vila pulled the slightly shorter boy into a hug. Her voice cracked and tears rolled down her face faster than before. Her Poké Balls were pressed against her and his chest, being the only thing that stopped them from crashing their bodies together. "You don't know…how much this means to me!"

Turquoise bit his lip as his own eyes started to get cloudy. He was coming to a breaking point here. He couldn't control his emotions when they were raised to a certain point. Emotions are strong and hard to ignore, especially, when he can feel all kinds of them.

Turquoise swallowed back a sob as Vila's wet tears ran down his back. "Shh…come down. Everything will be okay." Motha fluttered down, placing herself in front of Vila. "Your, Pokémon and you are safe and that's what matters right now."

Vila was unable to crying. Even the reassuring voice of Turquoise was not enough. She was overjoyed; her sadness crushed by her positive emotions. She could only cry, just let everything out of her systems.

It was just normal. She almost lost her Pokémon. Partners and friends she could never replace. Pokémon can never be replaced. They're special just like family and friends. You might be able to pick your Pokémon, but you can't just pick your friends. The Pokémon you have will always have a strong bond with you no matter what.

_Ferry_

_Time: 3:13pm_

_Normal POV_

Turquoise stood on his standing, waving brightly over at the crowd. The crowd cheered and chanted for the young Empath. Turquoise smiled as brightly as he possibly could, waving to everyone in the crowd.

In the crowd, Amber and Cyan were covering their ears from the loud shouts, shrieks, and scream from the other people. They knew that Turquoise was getting praised for making it this far, but that didn't mean that they wanted to go deaf from all of this. Turquoise was there friend, but they did like hearing.

A man stepped close to the field, holding a microphone. The man dressed in a formal tuxedo and pants and has black hair along with clear blue eyes. "Alright, it's time for the extended round of our tournament! Now, I know our mystery guest didn't battle, but he has chosen to battle the winner only." Mummers and whispered erupted from the crowd. "Now, everyone give a warm welcome to…Pokédex Owner RED!"

Turquoise's stance flattered a little at the mention of the name. He knew that whatever Pokédex Owner was to enter, he would lose. However, he didn't expect their _leader _to be entering instead!

There was no way he could win against Red of all people. Red was the Champion of Kanto and Johto. He was also the strongest battler amongst the Pokédex Owners themselves. If anyone could hold their own against Red and, maybe defeat a good amount of his Pokémon…it would have to be Pokédex Owner and Viridian City Gym Leader, Blue.

Red walked onto his stand, waving to everyone in the crowd. The crowd was screaming and shouting louder than before – much to Amber and Cyan chagrin, by the way. They were even holding up _signs_ for him.

Red stood on his stand with his Pikachu perched on his right shoulder. His Pikachu's cheeks were sparking off a _lot _of electricity! Someone was very eager to battle – even if the battle wasn't really all that fair to Turquoise.

The man from before was tapping his right foot, waiting patiently for the crowd to calm down. "Alright; now we have our winner Turquoise versus Pokédex Owner Red! Now, let the battle…commence!"

Pika leaped off of Red's shoulder, scampering over to the battlefield below. Motha flew off of turquoises head, lowering her body closer to the ground. The two Pokémon stared each other in the eyes, silently challenging each other.

Turquoise was moving quickly for his first impression. "Motha, ascend and use Psybeam~!"

Motha pushed her body upward a little, flapping her purple scaled wings gently. Motha was a few feet off the ground when her smaller eyes glowed in a multicolored light. Motha pushed herself higher as she could while the glow shined brighter.

Twin, multicolored energy beams shined off of her eyes and down onto the field. The beams merged together, forming a larger and brighter beam of energy. The beam struck the ground in front of Pika, sending off a powerfully bright light.

Pika shielded his eyes with his tail, while others in crowd and Red were forced to cover their eyes with their hands. Suddenly and slowly, the light faded away from the field. From where the beam struck, a large crater was formed, piercing right through the field.

Turquoise and Motha were reciting their sighs of annoyance at the sight of the gaping crater. "It was messed up again…"

Motha might be able to fly, perfectly, but her aim isn't very good. Her special attacks are thrown off course a lot when she uses them. It's very hard for her to even aim for them. It must be the different from the ground to the air or something like that.

Pika waved his tail around in the air, leaning his body over. "Pika; let's start out simple with them, alright?" Red looked over at his Partner Pokémon. Pika's body relaxed a little while his tail started to sway a little. That would be a yes then, "Alright; Pika, Thunderbolt!"

Pika's red cheeks discharged small amounts of electricity, dripping down onto the ground. Motha tensed in the air, flapping her wings, lightly. Pika waved his tail around in the air just as a yellow glow cascaded down his lightning bolt tail.

His body, now engulfed by the aura, leaned over a little, ears forced backwards. Baring his teeth, Pika closed his eyes, dropping is tail in a fraction of a second. A stream of electricity propelled off of his small frame.

The lightning soared into the air, quickly setting its lights on Motha. "Motha, Light Screen, let's go~!"

Motha's eyes glowed white as the air around her started to solidify. The lightning bolt struck of a small shield, opening a small hole through it. The lightning bolt caught Motha in her chest, knocking her backwards.

Turquoise bit his bottom lip as Motha flipped her body upwards. '_That did a lot of damage even at half strength. That's not very good.' _"Motha, try a Bug Buzz~!"

Motha dove down, eyes glowing, towards Pika. Pika released electricity off of his cheeks, during his best to look threatening. Well, when you're a Pikachu, looking threatening is kinda hard. Most Pokémon wouldn't take a Pokémon of his size very seriously. However, he wasn't a normal Pikachu.

Pika's tail glowed, the color changing from yellow and brown into a metallic silver and black. Pika twisted his body around, swing his tail at Motha's crest. Motha, still flying downwards, came to a stop, flapping her wings harder than before.

Pika froze in place. His ears twitched as his tail lost the metallic glow. His small paws grabbed his ears, tugging them down. He grinded his teeth together as electricity flew off of his small, red cheek sacs.

Red's eyes scanned his Pikachu for any form of damage. However, there weren't any signs of it. All Motha did was flap her wings. She could have dusted her poisonous scales onto Pika, but that didn't explain why he was gripping his ears.

Let's see…Bug Buzz. It a bug type attack, but what does it do. Is it a paralyzing attack? Or could it be an attack that confuses the opponent? Maybe the attack failed and Pika is just frustrated at Motha?

Motha took to the skies, once more, flying around with her eyes shining. Pika hunched his body forward, shaking his body to dust off his yellow coat._ What did you just do?_ Pika's voice – sharp and gravelly – barged into Turquoise's mind.

Motha lowered her scaly body downwards, titling his head to the side just a little. A flicker of confusion ran across her eyes for a moment. _Nothing much; it was just a simple Bug Buzz attack._ Was it really that simple? Well, that really depended on the eye of the beholder.

Bug Buzz… A new move Motha learned during her battle with that Tranquil. It's a special sound wave attack that could only be learned by winged bug Pokémon and Lilligant. Luckily, Motha learned just how to that move perfectly on the first try.

Turquoise looked upwards, catching the eyes of his partner. They were ready. Both ready to show Red what kind of battling team they were. They only way to do that was to be completely unpredictable.

Turquoise ran his sky blue orbs across the field. There was nothing he could use to his advantage here, but that didn't mean he couldn't make his own creations. "Motha let's get creative – Contest Battle Style; Psychic Claw!"

Motha's eyes fluttered with a light blue glow. Her body froze, light blue energy overtaking her body. Her eyes retained the glow, but they were still. They were frozen in the air along with the rest of her body.

Pika tensed his body, awaiting his trainer's call. This wouldn't be the first when he was acquainted with the unusual. He _did _fight two Pokémon that could easily match the powers of a Legendary Pokémon. "Pika, Thunderbolt – not let Motha finish her move."

Pika's body flared as yellow electricity danced along his fur coat. The electricity was thin, jumping all over Pika's body, but soon thicken, coating the Pokémon in an electricity shield. Pika grounded his teeth together, shutting his eyes, quickly.

This would be the part where you might say – Fire or something. Just a thought, but Red certainly didn't say that. Pika leaned his body down, shouting his name to the heavens. Yellow electricity erupted off of his body, flying through the air.

The electricity tapped against Motha's body. The electricity, strangely, was diverted, changing course to the ground underneath Motha. Pika's ears twitched from his position, a look of dread overcoming his features. Here comes the thunder – or in this case, the Claw!

Motha flapped her scaly wings, once. A light blue pair of blades where excelled off of her body, falling down to the ground below. The psychic energy struck the floor of the battlefield. Light blue energy crawled along the field, glowing with each surface it touch.

It was silent. Calm, still, and awkward; the silence was engulfing the crowd, the two trainer, and their Pokémon. The two Pokémon were cautious; testing and taunting the other to make the next move. They were waiting for one of them to slip up. They were just waiting for one of them to make the fatal error.

Pika placed his right paw forward, sending soft vibrations through the ground. Here we go. Light blue energy erupted from underneath him. The energy pushed him into the air, five claw-like extensions wrapping around his body.

Motha flapped her wings, softly, picking herself up to Pika's height. The little mouse was discharging electricity energy from his cheeks, slightly disrupting the claws around him. Motha's eyes glowed in a colorful glow as her scaly wings flapped slowly.

"Alright, let's finish with –"

"Pika, break out with Iron Tail!"

"– Psybeam…"

Pika's tail colored once more. A familiar metallic look coated his tail, sharpening it at the tail. With a gentle swipe, Pika slammed his tail into the long, pole-like extension. Psychic energy was disrupted from the extension, flying all over the field.

A wave of pain snapped into Motha's brain, executing a scream-like buzz – she's an insect so a scream wouldn't really work so…yeah – from her fanged mouth. Her wings shifted, eyes lids clutched together in pain.

Pika pushed himself off of the claw, landing right on Motha's back. The winged Pokémon tossed her body around, colorful psychic energy raining out of her eyes. The Psybeams struck the field before, creating craters along the floor.

Turquoise fell to his knees, clutching his head in pain. Painful emotions were flying out of Motha's body, dancing all over to the area. Since Turquoise was an Empathic person due to his abilities, these emotions were not just a distraction….it was his kryptonite.

Dark emotions – negative emotions; same thing just replaced with dark – weren't just something to make him sad. They were painful, nasty and very cold. The cold radiating around them was enough to make his teeth chatter. It might not seem like much, but these emotions…they could cause a lot of trouble.

Pika released a light stream of electricity onto Motha, bringing out another buzz of pain. Motha's wings swayed, eyes fluttering. If Turquoise doesn't say something, Motha won't be able to stay airborne for very long.

Her trainer wasn't in any better shape. The emotions swarming around him were blasting him with cold air. The cold freezing him, gripping his mouth shut. He wanted to voice his thoughts, to help his Pokémon, but he just couldn't. There was too much pain – too many emotions to focus.

Motha pushed her body downwards, eyes shut with light blue energy glowing along her body. _Motha – Plan Delta, please…._ Motha's eyes popped up, narrowing dangerously. Light blue energy was seeped out of her eyes, gripping the field below.

A light blue wave of energy swirled around Motha's wings, pushing her up a little. She was just a little bit above the floor, twirling around in the air. Pika jumped off of her back, landing softly onto the ground below.

Well, at least someone is okay from that experience. Motha on the other hand was weakened, barely able to keep herself afloat in the air. Her trainer was recovering, but had a little trouble thinking at the moment.

Red looked over to the two opponent before him. Neither of them seemed like they could continue this battle. This was playing into his favor instead of Turquoise. "Alright, let's end this. Pika, try a Thunder attack!"

Electrical energy surged around Pika's body. Black clouds formed around the skies, discharging small amounts of electricity. Pika's body became engulfed inside of an electricity barrier as he pointed his paw into the air.

The darkened clouds sparked off light streams of electricity, taunting Motha with its presence. Pika flicked his lightning bolt tail to his right side, small sparks of electricity dropping to the ground.

Pika swung his paw to the ground, letting off smaller sparks of electricity. The dark clouds roared, letting a large stream of dark yellow electricity. "Motha, block it Light Screen, quick!"

A transparent square materialized over Motha's body. The lightning struck the shield, flattering Motha's wings a little. The square meant have been able to deflect most of its power, but Pika's power is much stronger than that of Motha's.

The square shattered, small pieces chattering across the field, letting the greedy lightning engulf Motha. Her wings froze as her body went limp. The lightning coated her scaly body, forcing her out of the sky.

Turquoise pulled off the string around his neck and gripped the Poké Ball there. From that height, if Motha hit the ground, she could have some serious damage done to her body – mostly her wings. "Motha…return!"

The object in his hands released a small red beam from the center. The center caught Motha in its embrace, wrapping its red arms around Motha's body. Motha's body was retracted, pulled with the beam inside of the Poké Ball.

The announcer grabbed his microphone before taking in a deep breath. "The challenger has forfeited the match. The winner is – no surprises here – Pokédex Owner, Red!"

'_Not like it was really fair to begin with. Red is the strongest Pokédex Owner battle wise.' _Turquoise pulled his string about his neck, placing it underneath his gem. _'I just hope Motha is okay after that.'_

_Unknown Location_

_Time: 6:29pm_

_Normal POV_

A fifteen year old girl stood in front of tall statue. The statue was the mixture of Giratina and Kyurem. The statue had gleaming red eyes that glared across the seas it glazed over. The girl held a white fan to her face, flicking her wrist from time-to-time.

Placed by her side was a Celebi. The forest fairy was floating around, letting out light green energy onto the ground. The earth was sprouting flowers and vines from underneath her small shadow.

The girl flapped her fan over her face, once more, sighing at the cooling breeze greeting her sweating face. "I will never understand how this island can get so hot." The girl turned to the floating Pokémon to her right. "Celebi, I think it's time."

Celebi waved its arms around, twirling around in a circle. Light green energy flourished around her body, leaking downing into the earth. A large oak tree sprouted out of the earth, acorns beginning to grow already.

The girl stood before the tree, holding out her fan. Sharp spikes were forced up from the paper portion as she swung her arms at the tree. Strange symbols were carved into the bark of the tree, the remains staining the blooming ground.

Celebi dropped onto the girl's head, emitting another light green glow. A light green circle engulfed their bodies, releasing another discharge of light green energy. The circle phased out of existence, leaving blooming flowers in its wake.

In the center around the Oak Tree, a light green energy was circling around the air. A small energy source circled around one of the growing acorn, giggling brightly with joy. The acorn glowed, losing its outer shell.

Replacing the fruit was a light green orb with a vine-like marking on the front. The small orb dropped to the ground, gathering in the gentle embrace of the plant life. Light green vines sprouted around of the ground, wrapping itself around the orb.

* * *

**Meh, the battle scene with Turquoise and Red was just bad towards the end. I'm so sorry about that. I just lost my muse for that part.**

**Anyways, I really think the rest of this chapter was _much _better than the original. Although, the battle scene was bad, everything else was good.**

**Alright, Celebi is the first legendary Pokemon to appear in this timeline. Anyone want to guess what time period the girl and Celebi are from?**

**Oh, the how energy discharge and light green circle stuff originated from the idea of magic and mana from Ben 10. You know, how Gwen fights and uses her powers. That's what inspired the how teleportation and energy release of this chapter.**

**Oh, I forgot say this on the prologue so here we go. How do you like my interpertation of the Ransei region. That will have a major effect on the story line, but I'm so not telling when, why, or how. That will be revealed in one of the next two stories.**

**Oh, one last thing. Each of these orbs have names, but the names will be sorta weird and a little strange. They will be named from other languages other than English. So, I might throw in a Latin name, a Czeech name, a Japanese name and so on and so forth. **

**This is the last chapter that will completely focus on Turquoise for now. Now, the next few chapters will introduced my other main characters. You'll find out who goes to which school and how much there personalities have changed since the original.**

**Wait, one last thing. The original was deleted so you can't go back to that one to compare. The comparing is up to those who read my original story from the being.**

**Anyways,** _This is WaterTitan signing out~!_


	5. Chapter 4: VS Munchlax

Ancient High

Chapter 4 – VS Munchlax: Ancient Students

_Ancient Village – Central Plaza_

_September 16__th__, 3000_

_Time: 8:18am_

_Jasper's POV_

What's the point of coming to school early if the school isn't ready? I caught the first boat heading to Ancient Village so I could attend Ancient High Academy. I was very excited – who wouldn't? This is one of the best schools in the world.

Then, because of some attack that happened a day or two before, we're have to wait a few days before they can let us back in. The same thing happened over at Mulberry Tech Academy. The only good thing out of this is that we get to meet all of our classmates and the students from our rival school.

There are other schools beside these two, but Ancient High and Mulberry Tech are just the ones that are really shown when you look up the island. I guess they're the symbolization of this island or something.

Right now, I'm sitting at a table with these two guys I met. They seem pretty cool, but they're not really…good friends I guess. They look taunting people, which is something I really can't stand. If you don't like someone then go up to their face and tell them. Don't hang back and talk about them behind their back.

Viselik, my Munchlax, sat on my lap, eating a sandwich. Viselik has been with me since I was about eight. He might love to eat and all, but he's really a great partner. He's a powerful Pokémon if you really push him.

_What's up? Name's Jasper Russo and I am a fourteen year old freshman at Ancient High Academy. I was chosen for the school because I'm a great runner. I used to be on the Track team and Cross-Country back at my old school in Veilstone City. _

_I have short, platinum blond hair that sticks up with a curve to right side on my left side of my head. On the right, it's pretty flat with just a few strands sticking up a little. My bangs are kinds gathered in the center of my face, trailing slightly down the bridge of my nose. My eyes are pale yellow as well – they're pretty round, but I've been told that they have an intense gleam, whatever that means. _

_I wore a black, long sleeve, turtleneck shirt with a yellow star-like design in the center and on the back of it. I also wore black pants and along with black and yellow high top sneakers. Strapped to my right wrist is my pale yellow Pokétch. On my forehead is a black headband with a yellow stripe pattern in the front._

_I applied for Ancient High Academy in December of last year, but I didn't find out that I was accepted until the last day of August._

_It's kinda crumbing if you ask me. Well, at least I got accepted – even if it was last minute. Most people don't even get into this school because the standards are so high. Just being acknowledged is a task by itself. Getting in is whole different level of hard._

…_It actually makes me wonder how the _hell _some of these _assholes _got in the first place. Do you have any idea had hard it was to find someone in my school who wasn't completely annoying? Very hard – I, _still,_ haven't even found someone like that yet._

_My late roommate better not be like that or I'm gonna –! _

"Yo, Jaz, incoming newbie at nine o'clock," Oh great; who was it _this _time?

I swear; if they want me to diss on this kid, I'm gonna – "Greetings fellow classmate."

Say what? Who is this kid? I turned to my left side, first seeing a kid with a Sewaddle on his right shoulder. He seems familiar…. I know I've seen him on the news several times before seeing him right now.

He was about an inch taller than me, but had a very shy look to him. He must now get out much. He has short and neat brown hair with short bangs that are kinda pushed to his right side. His eyes are oval-shaped and dark gray. He wore a white dress shirt, black slacks, and black shoes. Tied at his neck is a black tie.

Well, someone's pretty fancy. "Sup; name's Jasper Russo – my friends call me Jaz." Viselik hopped off my lap, waddling over to the taller teen. Viselik gazed up at his Sewaddle, titling his head to the side a little. What is he doing? For his sake, he better _not_ have any thoughts on how Sewaddle will taste. "Ignore Viselik; he's…food-crazy sometimes."

The kid nodded, slightly. He bowed his head a little – what's up with this kid – and reached into his pants pocket. "You may have one of my treats – is that not what you were gazing for?" He had food? Well…that's makes _much _more sense than what I thought. Heh, a Sewaddle sandwich…I gotta give Viselik some credit. "Salutations; I am Onyx Krum. It is a pleasure to meet you, Jasper Russo."

Salutations…? I didn't think _anyone_ spoke like that anymore? Then again, there are only two royal families in Sinnoh; the House of Berlitz and the House of Rouge. Wait, he said Krum. Damn…he's _Onyx Krum_! He's _always_ on the news with his family.

His family is rich and powerful in Unova. I've heard – well, from the news – that he gets kidnapped whenever he steps a foot outside the boundaries of his mansion. That's gotta be why he sounds so shy and a little awkward when he came over. He's _way _too shelter for his own good.

His family pretty much built and financed the reconstruction of Lentimas Town. It's still a town and there is still a lot of volcanic ash around there, but it's during much better than it was before they came there. Before, they were living off of the imports Skyla brought in from time-to-time.

He better _not _be one of those snobby, rich kids or someone's gonna gain a shiner. "Um…right. Wanna sit down and talk or something?" How do you even _talk _to someone like him? I don't want to offend him or anything, but I don't talk to people like him. "Viselik, come over here."

Viselik tossed his treat into his mouth, chewing it to pieces. What am I going to do with him? He has to stop eating so much. Viselik waddled over to my side, pulling himself onto my lap. He placed his stomach down and tucked his head in between his arms. Wait, he's falling asleep?!

How did – when did – why did…? "H-how did you do that?!" Viselik breathed softly into his fur, mumbling his name a little. "I can never get him to sleep with just _one _treat!"

Onyx looked down at his lap, blushing pink a little. Okay…he's _very _shy. We'll work on that. He'll be out of his shell by the end of the school year. "It-It's my homemade recipe." His Sewaddle jumped onto the table; nibbling on the same treat he gave Viselik. "Serico has trouble sleeping so I made him treats with small pinches of a sleeping agent."

Serico rolled onto his back, waving his legs into the air. He nibbled his treat, greedily, with a joyful gleam shinning in his eyes. That's pretty cute. "Really now…. Can you make some extra for me? I could sure use these for Viselik." That was the understatement of the year.

Viselik doesn't know the meaning of the word stop. He'll keep playing with someone until _he's _tired. He won't stop eating until _thinks _he's had enough. With that, I could finally control his eating habits! It was perfect!

Onyx nodded, slowly. His dark gray eyes were practically yelling at him to say no, though. He's _way _too shy. We're _definitely_ gonna to work on that. "S-Sure; I will have them ready by dusk." Maybe we'll improve his speech so he doesn't stick out so much. "I will have to acquire more ingredients from the local business establishment which sells goods."

"…You mean the store?"

Onyx raised an eyebrow, a grimace of worry flickering in his eyes. "Is that not what said?"

Alight; we're fixing that. "Yeah, but…look when around the other students; just say store or grocery store."

Onyx nodded, but remained silent. Oh, I didn't insult him did I? I'd like to have a friend that didn't feel the need to close off around me. "Yo, gray-eyed rich kid," Oh and the insults just keep on coming. Onyx turned, slightly, just enough to face the one calling him. It just _had _to be him of all people. "You got a lot of money; care to lend me about hundred dollars or so?"

A strange look crossed onto Onyx's face. It was like defiance stirred together with a pinch of anger. "I am sorry to disappoint; however I am forbidden to hand out my earnings to common strangers such as you." Oh ho; I think I'm going to enjoy this.

"My names Marcus and yours is Onyx. Not strangers now, so what do you say?" Marcus was forcing a wide smile onto his face. Wow, how desperate can someone be? Can't he just take no for an answer and drop it?

Onyx eyed Marcus, quietly scanning him. "Allow me to rephrase. I will not and shall not bestow any form money upon a greedy commoner just because you beg." Alright…where have I heard something like this before? Oh yeah, Pokédex Owner Platina – or Platinum, but I prefer to call her Platina – used to act like that.

This is going be a great friendship if he continues to open up like that!

_Ancient Village – The Prehistoric Beach_

_Time: 9:02am_

_Rose's POV_

Aaahhh…I never thought a day on the beach could be sooo relaxing. I usually don't go to the beach – I don't even live near one for starters – so this is very new for me. Good thing Mom encouraged me to buy a bathing suit.

It was just a one-piece pink baiting suit – thankfully it wasn't revealing. Mom thinks that because I'm her daughter that I'm just as pretty or beautiful as she is. But…I'm not pretty at all. I mean, I'm ugly, but I'm not pretty.

No one gives me a second glance when I'm around. All of my old friends must have _much _more pretty or beautiful than me because all of the boys would whistle when they walked by. When I came along, they would just ignore me.

Boys… Arceus am I really than unnoticeable? It's not right. So what if I like getting dirty? So what if I'm not girly like most of the girls at school? Does it really matter to people if I'm a tomboy or not?

What did they really expect of me? I'm the daughter of Bugsy – the Gm Leader of Azalea City, which is where I'm from – so I obviously have a passion for bug type Pokémon. I always have my best friend Szál – my Spinarak – with me at all times. Everything thing about me is a dead giveaway.

Why can't I find someone to like me for who I am? Is there a boy who wouldn't hesitate to talk to me? A boy who wouldn't judge based on my appearance. Is there someone who would actually like to be around me and talk to me for once?

Haaahhh…that kind of thing only happens in movies or fairy tales I guess. "I could probably head back to the grounds." Now where did I place my bags…?

I can't go back looking like…this. It just isn't right. I really need to change into something suitable. Just…where did my bags go? I remember placing them right next to the stair case, but their gone.

I was walking all over the beach, searching through anything I could. It wasn't near the water, and it wasn't buried under the sand. Where could it be? I need my bags. Everything I brought was in there. It wasn't something I could just lose. It was important to me.

Oh my Arceus; my bug Pokémon were all inside of my bag! Oh, what am I going to do? If I lose that, my dad will never forgive me. "Yo, Pinkie; lose something?"

P-pinkie…? Am I really wearing that much pink – wait I know that voice. I turned around, the first thing my eyes scanned were my bags. Yup, they were mine. All of my bags have a rose print on them. You know since my name is Rose and all.

When I saw the person holding my bags…well, let's just say I froze up. He so cute, but I know he wouldn't like me like that. No one does and probably never will. He has short green hair cut into a bob. He has three floppy bangs that fall over his eyes in the center of his green. His eyes are bright shade of green.

He wore a black, long sleeve shirt with a turtleneck. His shirt has orange, triangle shaped markings running across the lower portions of it. His pants are orange and baggy. His shoes are black high top sneakers with orange accents.

The boy flashed me a grin, placing the bags by my feet. "Well, Rosie; I didn't expect to see you around here." I hate it when he calls me that. It's so…girly. I prefer my full name over Rosie anytime.

I pushed back a few strands of my hair behind my ear, breathing a short sigh. "Thank you Basil." I hate the whole damsel in distress thing. It's very degrading. I'm an independent person. But…it's okay when Basil does it. He has been best friend since we were five. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?"

Basil's the son of Aaron Ryo of the Elite Four. His dad is the first and only Bug-type user of the Elite Four. He's awesome – just like my dad. Basil's full name is Basil Herbert Ryo. He hates his middle name, and usually gets into fights with whoever used it – as long as they weren't adults of course.

Basil would never do anything to hurt me. He stands up for me a lot because he cares. He only teases me because…well, it likes seeing my reactions I guess. You know, I never found out the reason he like that. I kinda kicked him…'where the sun don't shine' this one time because he went a little overboard.

Basil rested his hands behind his head, closing back of his eyes. Was it wrong that I had a crush on my childhood friend? "Well, I _did_, but a little someone doesn't like to answer their Pokégear." Oh…my Pokégear. The one I…dropped into the ocean during the boat ride over here. It's so embarrassing.

If I tell him that…I've never be able to live it down. He'll keep reminding me every day until he forgets – of course that rarely happens. I hope my dad can get my new one in time. "Oh yeah…say, why don't we talk over at the park."

Please take the bait. Please….please…please… "Sure, why not." Yes; embarrassing story avoided. "Maybe you should change first. We don't want everyone starring at you now." A devilish smirk walked onto his face

Not like they'd even care about someone like me anyways. "Alight, give me a sec." Basil thinks that everyone would look at me or flirt with me, but not in reality. He says they're shy around me, but it can't be right. If they were shy, they wouldn't have been talking to the other girls or my friends. Not every boy is shy, that's for show. I'm just…unlikeable.

There's a changing tent a few feet from the chairs. Thankfully, we were talking right in front of them. I dragged my bags into the changing tents, closing the door behind me. Alright, let's get this done quickly. Thank Arceus that there is a Mirror in here. I need to fix my hair.

My mom brought me a girl's school uniform to wear while I'm in school. Thankfully, she could me one with shorts as well. Otherwise, I'd have to worry all day about someone flipping my skirt or trying to look under it. Not like I would have to worry about that anyways.

I'm going to wait for school to start before I wear that. Let's do something more…original. Oh…my old outfit. Mom fixed it up for me. She even…lengthened it a little for me. It's pretty much a girl version of my dad's outfit – so it's like a girl's scout outfit. When I was training with Dad, he had me wear this. It was like I was becoming the gym leader.

I have cropped lavender hair placed in a stylized fashion that mimicked my dad's hair style when he was younger. I like it this way, it much easier to manage. I have round pink colored eyes that I got from my Mom's side of the family. I'm pretty much the mirror image of Mom with my Dad's hair color and style.

I wore a black, short sleeve shirt with a flat collar. Over my shirt is a green dress. The dress reached down to my knees and had a modest v-neck. Underneath the dress, I wore black leggings – if it wasn't for the leggings, I would have never worn this outfit, just saying. My boots run up my calves and are black with green accents around the top of it. Perfect; I love it.

I slung my bag onto my right shoulder, gripping the handle of my suitcase. All set and time to go. My bathing suit is packed right into my suitcase so I'm fine. I saw my other clothing in there as well. Good…no one took anything from me.

I pushed through the doors of the tent, walking over to Bas. "Alright, let's go."

_Ancient Village – Dragon Temple_

_Time: 11:32am_

_Sakura's POV_

I stood before the marble temple in front of me. Emi – my trusted partner Dragonair – was placed by my side, gazing at the stone statues before her. The temple was huge, easily towering over the tallest trees of the forest around it. Statues of every single dragon type Pokémon discovered were placed around it. The large pillars in front of me were carved with the ancient language of the Unown.

The Unown weren't just strange Pokémon. Some even think that they're not even of this dimension. I've read that the Unown have from a pocket dimension where the laws of physic don't exist – it's very similar to the Distortion World which is where Giratina thrives. The only way for them to travel to and from their real home is through a secret portal they generate in the depths of the Solaceon Ruins, The Ruins of Alph, and the Tanoby Chambers.

I've also read that they communicate through body movement and telepathy. There was another passage about the ability to warp reality when in large groups and make dreams appear to be reality. There was also something about having their language unreadable through Viridian Powers.

Yeah, Pokédex Owner Yellow and my Father had to communicate one a lost Unown once. I don't remember what really happened, but I do know that the Unown released this…energy that trapped Yellow and Father in…some kind of reality.

Everyone is pretty distrusting of the Unowns…but, I'm not. It was probably just scared. It didn't know Yellow and Father and it was just trying to protect itself. That ability of theirs must be a defense mechanism they develop or something. I mean, Pokémon are vicious by nature. It's just the way they interact with humans and Pokémon.

Some Pokémon can be huge and terrifying, but deep down their nothing but big softies. Even little Pokémon – like Pikachu – can be vicious if they want to. It's just about how their life treated them. It's all about if they look down on younger Pokémon with a motherly, fatherly, or older sibling nature.

Pokémon are just like humans, believe it or not. They have the same needs as us. They just…have more of animal instinct than we do. They care for their young like parents care for us. They fight for their lives like we fight for freedom and peace with villainous teams. We are all the same…in the eyes of Arceus.

The language of the Unown is a difficult one to master. I have studied it for years, yet I still can't become fluent with it. I must always refer to my book to understand some forms of texts. That language is a very difficult one to learn and understand.

The sight before me was almost breathtaking. The statues seemed so real. Their eyes were carved wonderfully enough that they really look like the real thing. Out of all of the statues – disregarding the legendaries of course – the Dratini lines were the most wonderful.

They really captured the pure beauty of their species. Their bodies were completely sculpted down to everything – even the scales were realistic. It was just…too amazing for pure words to express alone.

_Hello, my name is Sakura Wataru. My father is Lance Wataru – a powerful Dragon type Pokémon trainer and former member of the Kanto Elite Four. Just like my father, I have Viridian Powers. Unlike him, I wasn't blessed by the forest. He passed it down to me. I am not as strong as my father – mainly because he refuses to train me._

_While I may not be as him, I am much more strategic than he is. I rely more on my wits and think on my feet a lot. Compared to most trainers my age and of my level, that's a rare talent. I'm quick and my Pokémon can hit hard and disable you without anyone noticing._

_I have tons of battle formations written down in a book of mine. Another girl from Mulberry Tech Academy is just like me in that degree. She's a lot better at planning than I am, but that's based on the profile I read on the school's website. She's supposed to be my counterpart – as in grade and ability wise._

_I have sharp brown eyes and long, cascading, and – as I have been told – fluffy dark red hair that flows past my waist. My bangs land in the center of my face, covering the bridge of my nose. Some of my hair falls along my cheeks, framing my face. Keeping my hair down is a black headband with a red ribbon attached to it. _

_I wore a black, long sleeve shirt with a triangle collar that points upward. My shirt has a dark red sailor collar with twin white lines sticking out. Attached to my collar is a red, plaid ribbon. Over my shirt is a single buttoned red, long sleeve coat that bears the midriff of my shirt. At my waist is a dark red, v-shaped belt with a skirt cascading down, pushing past my knees a little. Underneath my skirt are my black leggings. I also wore dark red boots and dark red small hopped earrings. Lastly, I have a black bag with red straps and handle in my hands. _

Alright…let me see just what this temple holds. I entered the door less temple, taking noticing to the large painting s plastered against the walls. Just like the outside, the portrait was filled with dragon-type Pokémon.

The different poses they were placed in were vastly different from the statues. Each of the evolutionary families was placed in the same portrait. The Legendaries were even given their own portraits. Each of them was radiating a different color than the other.

The three orbs – Adamant, Lustrous, Griseous orbs – were painted above the three dragons. The paintings held the ancient language inside. A message was hidden inside. Tch…if only I could understand most of this letters and worlds. All I can understand is 'power' and 'bestowal'.

What does that mean? Okay, I know the Adamant and Lustrous orbs empower Palkia and Dialga. That I know. The Griseous orb also bestowals Giratina into its Origin Form. But, there must be another meaning to this.

It's too simple. There must be a something behind these other worlds… I'll have to do some research later. It's the only way to understand these pieces of text.

But…the Unown language system is very hard to find meanings for on the internet. Words and individual letters could have multiple meanings. It's such a complex language system for no real apparent reason.

I pulled my bag up my, unzipping the top center of it. Good thing I packed my digital camera. This will work perfectly. I pulled out my dark red – okay I adore shades of red. Sue me – camera and pointed it up to the portrait.

Alright, now to place on multi-shoot…got it. Several flashes of white light lit up the temple. Flashes of red were released from the statues eyes – oh, I'm taking pictures of those two. Don't know why the glow is so bright though. This will be excellent for my research though.

This is just amazing. This experience will help me to better understand the nature of the world's Pokémon if I can decipher this text. "Princess…need I remind you that you are to remain near me at all times outside of a populated place."

A chilling aura destroyed the calm atmosphere this temple once held near. Aaahh, I was wondering when she'd find me. "Amy…I thought you were at the library."

Amy walked right into my line of sight, narrowing her sharp eyes like daggers. Amy Kanna…she's the only daughter – and child for that matter – of Lorelei. Now I know what you're thinking.

Why are the elite four's kids so young? Well, when you're as strong as they are, settling down is hard. Whoever you get attached to is always in danger of getting killed or injured. You're always a threat to the villainous teams that always want to rise up and fight.

She had long red hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Her side bangs framed her face, beautifully. She wore a silver long sleeve shirt under a black, high collared, vest. She also wore a short, purple miniskirt with black leggings underneath. She wore black, heeled, flats and a black wristband on her right arm. On her right shoulder was a silver and black messenger bag that landed on her left hip. Lastly, she had glasses with pale blue lens.

Yukiko – Amy's Cloyster – was placed by her side. A small grin was plastered on her face. She must have tracked us here. That's why Amy knew where we were. "Princess, your father has instructed me to be your bodyguard. You _must_ inform me of where you are going so that I may catch up when I am finished. I _should not_ need to use Rika's psychic abilities to track you."

Rika is Amy's Jinx. Just like her Mother, Amy thought her Jinx how to create ice voodoo dolls. She doesn't use that ability much, but she isn't afraid to.

She's right…I'm making her job much harder than it needs to be. I just…hate being watched. I like the idea of being free…not under surveillance. It's so…depriving. Alright…starting now I'll start acting my age…well, more mature than my age that is.

_Ancient Village – Ancient High Dorms_

_Time: 2:21pm_

_Navy's POV_

Well…this really sucks. All I wanted to do was make it to my dorm to start unpacking my stuff when I met this kid. He's real shy and timid and all, but that's not the problem. The problem is he can't stand up for himself. He just lets people push him around…its very annoying.

The kid has scruffy brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a dark red dress shirt with an orange tie over a black t-shirt. He has navy blue jeans and mountain red high tops. He wore a brown belt with a dark red buckle. On his forehead is a dark red headband and on his hands were dark blue, fingerless, gloves. Lastly, he wore simple glasses. For a bag, he had a silvery-white computer bag.

_Hey; name's Navy King. I've been told that I'm a pretty calm, cool, and collected person throughout my life. I'm kind of a klutz – not like any step I take, I'll break something. It's more like if you leave me in a room full of glass objects for five seconds or longer…they'll _all_ be broken._

_Even when I'm sleeping it happens. I'm not sure why, but it just do. I'm a great swimmer – probably why they picked me to come to the school in the first place – but I suck at well…paying attention. I have a pretty short attention span, but a pretty high temper level, strange as it may be._

_I really love the ocean – whenever I'm there I'm either surfing or swimming. It kind of my thing, you know. I'm from New Bark Town in the Johto Region. My family and I lived near the water route, which is where I met my first Pokémon, Poliwag._

_I have short and shaggy navy blue hair with a center piece that seems to spike up a little. My eyes are light brown in coloration. I wore a black, long sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans. My shirt has a dark red, open-circle in the center of it, releasing four dark red lines from it, running up to the collar of my shirt. My dark blue jeans have the design of Kyogre's fins wrapping themselves on both sides. My shoes are black sneakers with a dark blue underside._ _Pulled around my neck is a smallish and glowing red orb with a blue fin-shape design in the center of it. _

On the way to our dorm – yeah, we ended up sharing one as well. Talk about coincidence – he bumped into this kid. Now this kid was about my fifteen or maybe sixteen. He was _taller than me by five feet_ and I'm five foot six. I did _not _want to start anything with this kid. But…he did want to start something with the kid.

Now this guy though he was pretty hot stuff. He really didn't want to take Rowan's – that's the kid's name – apology. Instead, he wanted a Pokémon battle with him. Now, I meant not know Rowan that much, but he wasn't someone who looked like a battler. He was more of a researcher or something.

This guy had a _Scizor_ of all things. I mean they're very tough Pokémon to beat if you don't have a Fire-type to back you up. I mean, the only Fire-type I have is still pretty young so there was no way I was challenging that Pokémon.

Rowan, of course, decline from the fight, but his Pokémon – a Vulpix nicknamed Jessie – had other plans. She really wanted to wipe that _smug_ look off of those two's faces. Rowan started begging me to help out with battle. I would have accepted, but it was a one-on-one. It would be pretty unfair if you ask me…

Of course, that guy called over a friend of his and coaxed him into fighting with him. Alright this is when everything went downhill. His bud had a…_freaking Steelix_! For crying out loud, where do they get these Pokémon? It wasn't fair at all. For both new here, how could we possibly fight that!

We went – well, more like forced – outside onto the battlefield, bringing everyone from our school with us. They were pretty excited to see the battle…even if it was unfair. Not that it was going to be much of a battle anyways. I only have one Pokémon that can even hard one of them and Rowan was going to use his Vulpix.

What happened next was pretty complicated…

_Flashback:_

_Ancient Village – Battlegrounds_

_Normal POV_

_12:59pm_

Navy and Rowan stood before the two teens, a strong grip holding their Poké Balls in place. Well…Navy's strong grip anyways. Rowan was fidgeting, his legs shaking. You could practically _see_ his fear radiating off of him! It was really pitiful….

Scizor and Steelix stood proudly in front of their trainers. An aura of confidence glowed along with them. "Alright…Wendel, let's go!" Navy's the first one of the two chose out his Pokémon. After all…he just wanted to get over with.

His shiny Poké Ball was releasing from his grip, cutting through the air. The sphere landed on the ground, a few inches from Navy. The sphere was pushed up, the transparent lid flying back. A white light erupted from the device, shining brightly around the field.

A Poliwag took shaped from the light, jumping down onto its feet. Its longish tail waved in the air, calmly slapped its Poké Ball over to its trainer. The tadpole's large black eyes shined with a gleeful emotion. The young Pokémon hopped on its feet, waving its tail around in the air.

Rowan breathed in a sigh, his face hardening. "Jessie, let's go!" His Poké Ball rolled out of his hands, dropping to the ground below. The soft bounced opened up the lid, releasing another flash of light. Jessie, his Vulpix, landed on all fours, head raised high and proud. "L-let's s-s-st-start…!"

The two guys – Hector and Emanuel respectively – gazed over their opponent, a snicker escaping both of them. "Scizor, Slash on Poliwag!"

"Steelix, Dig on Vulpix!"

Oh great; two powerful moves right off the bat. There not ones for taking it easy on an opponent. They're definitely trying to finish this as quickly as possible. That might be good for them, but it was very bad for Navy and Rowan.

Steelix slammed his iron head into the ground of battlefield, pushing himself through the ground. His long, silver body silvered into the large gaping hole, his long silver tail waving and swaying through the sky. Scizor's pincers glimmered under a faint white light. Silver wings flapping, the armored bug Pokémon pushed his body forward, narrowing its bright yellow eyes.

Hmm…this could end up really bad if someone doesn't do something quick. "Wendel, Hypnosis!"

Wendel's black spiral pattern on his stomach glowed in a brilliant white light. Circular energy waves were emitted from his body, moving in a straight line down the field. Scizor forced his body to a halt, yellow eyes flashing as the energy waves floated closer and closer to his metallic red skin.

Jessie hissed, her six orange tails rising into the air. "J-Jessie; Flame Burst…!"

Red-orange orange orbs of fire were expelled from her tails. Licks of fire grazed her fur, quickly absorbed into her body. Jessie swung her body down, her tails flickering in the wind. Six orbs of fire were deployed, soaring through the air.

The orbs crashed into Scizor's metallic hid, a shout emitting from his throat. Darkened red burns shrouded his red exoskeleton. The insect's eyes were flung open, a small flicker phasing through his eyes.

Jessie's eyes narrowed, a snarl playing at her lips. Her tails stiffened as an eerie silence enveloped the three Pokémon. Wendel's body tensed, small traces of water leaking onto the ground. They could fell something. Something was…odd…very odd.

Suddenly, the ground underneath Jessie's paws shock. Gravel and pebbles were running across the field, small cry emitting from them with each roll they took. Jessie pushed her fury body back, landing gracefully a good distance from the blow.

The field erupted; pieces of dirt and gravel were flung into the sky. An iron jaw scraped the surface of the field, a metallic glow vibrating off of its iron hid. Steelix slivered his body from the pit of darkness, his sharp tipped tail staggering along the ground.

A weakness…a small glimmer of pain impaling its iron coating, pointed tip, tail. An injury from an earlier fight…? "Wendel, Water Gun!"

The Tadpole Pokémon sucked in huge gasps of breath. Water swirled inside of his mouth; hi pink puckered lips tightening. "Steelix, Sandstorm!"

Steelix's body radiated a bright silver aura, a small gust of wind spiraling around his body. His tail slammed against the crust of the field, sand and dirt flinging their small frames into the air. The gust swirled around the microscopic pieces, moving them forward through the sky.

That…can't be good. Wendel breathed a small torrent of clear blue liquid from his pink lips. The Steelix's eyes glowed, releasing its silver aura onto the field. Sand, dirt and chunks of the earth rotated into the air, a protective barrier embracing the two Pokémon.

The liquid-based attack struck the center of the shield, small doses of liquid framing the sandy current. That's…not good either. That Water Gun is nowhere near strong enough to penetrate that storm. It just wasn't possible…

_Ancient Village – Ancient High Dorms_

_Time: 2:28pm_

_Navy's POV_

Alright…I'm ending the flashback right here. We lost…so what? We couldn't win like that. My Poliwag isn't battle strong, yet – he's only at like level twenty-one or so. Also…I don't have any other Pokémon that could possibly match the strength of those Pokémon. Neither did my partner for that matter.

Why dwell in the past anyways? I can't change it. Well…I can, but I don't have a Celebi or Dialga. Plus…isn't there some theory that says changing the events of past can alter and have dangerous effects on the future? Well…it was something like that. Either way that couldn't be a good thing.

I'm not really into theories and such. I like battling and swimming much more. I don't know…I just feel safer in water than on land. Yeah…I'm pretty sure that's not a normal thing. Well, if you're a demigod or something than that would be normal.

I'm not – that would be cool though. If it was up to me, I would have Kyogre in my genes. She's just…the coolest water type Legendary Pokémon there is – so it's just a weird thing I guess. I guess that's why I like Water types like Poliwag. Although…I do train Pokémon other than that type of Pokémon. I only have one Water-type anyways.

…Is it just me or does learning about battle theories and strategies seem completely boring? I mean, it nice to know all that, but it just…so much work. How can you even plan out a strategy in the middle o a battle anyways? Isn't that just distracting?

Wendel was asleep beside me, his small body cuddling against my right side. My other Pokémon were placed around the room, wandering. They do that sometimes. Whenever they're in a new place, they feel this need to explore it. They probably just want to find some secret hiding spots so I won't have to give them bath…

This dorm better _not _have security cameras. That would be a _huge_ invasion of my privacy. It would alright if they had it in the main school building or in the halls, but in the dorms…that's just wrong. What if someone's…exposed while they're filming?

"Navy…I'm goin' head out. See ya later." Rowan pulled the door open, letting his Vulpix through first. With his exit he gently closed the door behind him.

Well…now I'm alone. I might as well catch a few Z's before he comes back in the room….

He better _not _come back with some challenging him to a battle. I'm so not doing that again….

_Location: Unknown_

_Time: Unknown – during the night_

_Normal POV_

A young girl – just about thirteen or younger – stood before a large tree in the forest clad in only her dark green pajamas and slippers. Her dark green eyes twinkled with a strange emotion as her Jigglypuff floated up to her body. Her body swayed, legs trembling under the harden glaze.

The Jigglypuff was holding onto her shoulder, her balloon-shaped body was vibrating. Her light blue eyes shock and quivered as her fear encircled around her body. What was going on here? Why were they so scared of whatever this tree is?

Vines swayed in the air, thorny extensions stabbing into the large oak before her. Nature was growing out of control. The yellow sunflowers were taller than her with long, thorny branches and sharpened leaves. The grass was looming over from all directions, a few blades tickling against her skin.

A small light green orb floated above her, a light green vine extending to the ground. The vine dug into the grassy earth, wavering through the silently night sky. The gentle starlight and moonbeams were sparkling upon the scene below, blissfully unaware of what was befalling the forest.

_Viridian_…_Viridian_… A soft yet pained voice voiced from underneath the grass. Pale green hands were placed on the young female's boots, a small shivered of fear running up the girl's spine. Dark green eyes flickered to the south, catching the glaze of blue eyes. _Help_…_I need_…_help_…

The pale green fairy's head fell to the girl's boots. Its wings flickered slowly as its eyes rolled into the back its skull. Was it…dead? Or was it…unconscious? Gently gloved hands plucked the fairy from the grassy earth.

The warmth of the girl's embrace echoed through the fairies body. An identical orb was wrapped around the girl's neck, a gentle glow emitting through the two's body. "I will protect you…forever." The girl's gentle and soothing voice rebounded into the fairies body.

_Location: Ancient High Dorm Room_

_Time: 8:45pm_

_Normal POV_

Dark green eyes fluttered up as a girl's body was pushed up. Cold sweat rolled down her face as her heavy breaths filled the room. _'What was that?'_ Her thoughts bounced around in her hand as she reached out for her desk lamp.

The bright orange light shined through the darkness of the room, a calming wave of emotions vibrating through the girl's body. The light helped her think through this. It was her beckon through the mist. _'It was all…a dream…?'_

Was that even possible? That event that just transpired was nothing but a dream? That vivid and realistic event wasn't real? It felt so…real to her. As if she was really hugging and healing that poor injured Pokémon in her arms.

Was that Pokémon real? Its pain and wounds…were they real? The forest, the orb, and the glow around their bodies…were they real as well? The thorny vines, that creepy tree and the tall grass…were they real?

It could have been a dream…could it? "Viridian…is something wrong?" Rose – the girl's roommate – rubbed her eyes as she pulled herself up. Her Spinarak – nicknamed Szál – was awakened as well, six legs stretching out. "You let out a scream when you woke up."

She…screamed as well? Oh boy…that can't be good. "Oh…sorry about that, Rose. I just…had a _very_ strange dream. It…won't happen again."

Rose placed her right hand above her lips, a yawn escaping her mouth. "If you say so…goodnight Vir, sleep tight."

'_Yeah_…_'_ Viridian pulled down the string of the lamp, darkness overcoming the room once more. She pulled her body underneath her covers, turning herself towards the window. The gentle moonbeams breached the room, lighting up the little space in front of her. On her nightstand slept the light green orb from her dreams. Only this one was attached to a string. _'It was just a dream. Nothing to worry about…'_

Eyelids fell as her mind slipped away. Her Jigglypuff slept at her feet, completely unaware of her awakening. Someone's a heavy sleeper…

The orb released a faint light green glow onto Viridian's body, embracing the girl in its warm light. _Celebi_…That same voice from her dreams spoke from…within the gem? _Time and Nature_…_has found its guardian_…!

* * *

**Alright! Chapter Four is finished! So far The Ancient Students were introduced! Next, we'll have the Mublerry Stundents.**

**Anyways...**_This WaterTitan signing out~!_


	6. Chapter 5: VS Aipom

Ancient High

Chapter 5 – VS Aipom: Mulberry Students

_Ancient Village – Central Plaza_

_September 16__th__, 3000_

_Time: 8:18am_

_Perla's POV_

The loud roars of humans and Pokémon alike echoed through my ears. Pokémon battles were escalating through the area. The elemental frequency of attacks were bounced throughout the field, craters and holes greeting the once clean grounds

It is much too early for such barbaric behavior. It is bad enough that I am forced to wait outside with such incompliant buffoons, but must I listen to their efforts to further exploit their masculism?

This is not what I applied for. I closed my novel and placed it into my bag. I will have to find somewhere much more tranquil to further my relaxation. If there even is such a place on this island that is. Well…it all of these boys choose to be in the central area of this island then the forest must be clear…at least maybe enough for me to read.

Pushing in my chair and slinging my bag onto my right shoulder, I made my through the loud battlegrounds. The forest should be east of my location. Perfect, I can make it there and not waste too much time.

My purple boots crashed the fallen leaves into pieces with each step I took. It was very strange. This island is so diverse from the Sinnoh Region yet…it is so similar at the same time. All kinds of Pokémon migrate here, regularly. This island has no new Pokémon yet it is still amazing. All the Pokémon here have been recording already.

_Good day; my name is Perla Rouge of the House of Rouge. I was born and raised within the somewhat chilly conditions of Snowpoint City. There I have a tendency of assisting the children of the Snowpoint Orphanage and the Snowpoint Preschool. I make it my duty to help and educate the youth of Sinnoh._

_We Rouges are not as well known as the Berlitz family, but we are just as important….and, unfortunately, rich. I am the only daughter and child in the Rouge family at the moment. Therefore I am…targeted a lot for ransom._

_It is not that I cannot handle myself. It is just…complicated. My parents will barely let me out of their site for longer than five seconds. Just getting permission to come here without bodyguards was a fight by itself. No…getting permission to leave my house is a huge fight. The only reason that I help out in Snowpoint City is because I sneak out. _

_I have long dark blue hair that rests just above the small of my back. My bangs are pretty long so I have them pined to the right side of my face by a red hair pin. My eyes are colored orange. I wore a black, turtleneck, long-sleeve shirt. I also wore a low cut yet still modest dark purple shirt with light purple buttons trailing up my diaphragm. At my waist was a dark purple, pleated, miniskirt with a light purple wave design at the top of it. Underneath the skirt, I wore black leggings with purple boots that ran up my calves._

Here we are…the Forest of Prehistory. They say that fossilized Pokémon are mainly found in this location of the island. There is also a rumor of a Pokémon surviving the ages of time within this area itself. Although that seems very unlikely, it is still a unique rumor.

The calming atmosphere greeted me with a pleasant breeze. The scent of nature in its finest is simply intoxicating. The way it wraps itself around me is just…amazing. Hah…I wish this beauty could be preserved forever.

Although…even I know that it is impossible. Not many people understand the importance of life and nature. It saddens me greatly to know that, but…it is the ignorance of life itself. We, as humans, are not as in tune with nature as the animals and Pokémon that inhabit our world.

Oh…how self of me. I must not deprive my Pokémon of such beauty. They must embrace it as well. "Saru, Usagi, and Inazuma; join me," Flashes of light erupted from my bag. The three beams struck the grassy plane before me, taking forms that were familiar to me.

Saru – my hardy Aipom – Usagi – my lonely natured Buneary – and Inazuma – my modest Pachirisu – materialized before me. Saru climbing onto my left shoulder as Usagi and Zuma – I tend to short Inazuma's name to Zuma sometimes – stick close to my side. This was a typical formation for them. If I was not allowed to have bodyguards, they would be them for me. Their concern is adorable, but…

Well, that does not matter. What does matter is my safety. These three will make sure of that. They always do and have yet to fail. It was the only way I could feel safe outside. As long as my Pokémon were with me…everything was okay in my eyes.

In the heart of the forest, I stood with my Pokémon before a large oak tree. The tree was very strange in appearance. Its bark was blackened, but it didn't appear to be burned. Its leaves are colored a purplish red kind of color. Strange markings were embedded into the front of it.

This is most peculiar. I've never seen…this form of plant life before. I have not read about this either. It must be some kind of mutant or something of that nature. Hmmm…I'll have to read more on the topic later before I can jump to conclusions such as that.

The tree was filled with nothing but open space. The short blades of grass hugged my boots, gently. It was like wrapping my body in a blanket. Warm and inviting; how can I resist the temptation. The trees were pushed back a far distance from this oak, making it standing along in the field of beauty.

Saru hopped off my shoulder as I placed my bag onto the grass beside me. I placed my back against the bark of the tree, a sigh escalating from within my throat. This bark is much softer than its appearance would suggest. It is so…comforting.

Usagi and Zuma sat down on my right side, low yawns strangling their throat. How adorable…they don't want to sleep. But…they need their sleep. It is a very important part of their health and wellbeing.

Oh…I guess it cannot be helped. If they wish to foreign insomnia then I guess I have no say in that matter. They well tire themselves out in due time. It will be very soon by the sounds of their yawns. They are such confusing Pokémon. I would expect this of boys, but not them.

My parents have already started searching for someone for me to marry. According to their beliefs _'Someone of my standards should not accompany my time with the lower class commoners like the Berlitz female has done.'_ That is the most ridiculous statement I have ever heard my parents voice in five years.

I have the right to chose whom I shall marry if ever. Besides, such matters are much too far for me to ponder. I'm fifteen, not eighteen. I have time – three years – before I shall choose someone. Hopefully…it will be on my behalf and not that of my family.

Oh…I never realized how large this tree's branches are. It is blocking some much sunlight, letting the cooling breeze hold me. So…very…nice – ouch! Something round and hard has landed on my cranium. Ow…what could have possibly – oh?

Placed on my lap is bright orange mango. The round fruit shinned beautifully underneath the small spotlight of the sun. Oh my…this image. It…oh, my sketch book… That is right; I have brought me all of my art utensils. This will serve as excellent practice for from upcoming art class.

Carefully, I lowered the zipper on my bag, reaching inside for my sketch pad. The book was colored orange with brown leaves and white snowflakes cascading down the cover and the back. My pencils were neatly held inside by a silver sleeve.

Alright…now, first I will need the counter lines. A quick sketch of the mango will be needed before anything could be done. The elegance must come in last. Its round body with its circular spot on the center looks very good for now. Hmmm…maybe I should take a photo first.

Oh…but I don't believe I brought my camera with me. Mt parents just wouldn't allow it. They denied it very unladylike for someone like me to carry. That is such a lie. I do remember seeing Mother with a camera in her pictures. Why must my father change who she really is. It is must upsetting.

I really would have liked to complete this photo in my dorm. There I could be with a variety of colors to assist me, "Ai-Ai, pom-pom Aipom!" Saru walked up beside me, her long tail outstretched. The palm of her tail opened up, an orange camera revealing itself. "Aipom, pom-pom, Ai," Did she really…?

I could feel my orange eyes narrow, sharply. My gentle hands grabbed the camera, but my eyes never left Saru. "You stole this from my room, didn't you?" Saru gasped, her yellow hand falling over her chest. Oh please…that will not work on me. "We will take about this later…thank you, Saru."

The gentle flashes of light greeted the mango, brighter highlights flashing through the fruit. Hmmm…that should do it for now. I will now take this time to continue reading my novel, _Stolen_ by Elisabeth Naughton. Of course my parents are unaware of my purchase of this book. They would never approve of this. The books they chose for me are much to drawl for my taste.

Hah…this is perfect. Why could not every day seem so peaceful? This is – huh? A loud…cracking – I suppose that would be the best way to describe it – noise echoed through the forest. A few branches dropped to the ground on my right, tanking down larger figure with it.

The figure was definitely a boy, but what could he be doing here? Shouldn't he be with the other Neanderthals on the battlegrounds? The boy pulled himself up, a hat dropped onto the ground in front of him. A few stray branches and leaves cluttered his hair; some of the leaves were finding refuge in his ears.

The way he looked was very…noble, in a comical kind of way. The boy rattled his head, unburdening himself with the leaves in his ears. Well…his hair was still a problem right now. Even if his ears were now free of leaves, he still looked…like a comedian

I must assist him; it would be the right thing to do. Placing the mango in my bag – that will make an elegant snack for my Pokémon – I picked himself up, dusting off the dirt and grass from my skit and leggings. Grass strains are very hard to dislodge. It is unfitting of me to have such a thing tainting my status.

I took a short stride to his position, before settling myself in front of him. His deep red eyes became locked with my orange orb, a flicker a confusion crossing his face. "Here, allow me." I picked out my brush and comb from within the confines of my bag. My hair is very annoying at times so I keeps these with me encase they are needed. "Hold still; you have a heap of twigs and leaves."

I ran the comb through his neatly brushed hair. Strange, I never knew a boy would have such hair as this. Most boys I have seen have the most unrolling hair styles. It is very…absurd to say the least. Such behavior is not very presentable.

The small twigs squeals as they were impelled from his black locks. Leaves wavered through the air, their gentle touch brightening the scenery, greatly. I do feel enchanted by this forest, but…this is not something I want to do right now. I'm cleaning out his hair, not asking him rendezvous.

I racked my comb through his hair once more, mobbing my brush over the racked portion. "I do believe I have done it." Dropping my materials into my bag, I sat back, drawing my legs onto the right side of my body. Now, I believe the polite thing to do will be to introduce myself to him. It is the most common advancement in this kind of situation. "How do you do? My designation is Perla Aurore Rouge," It would be best to leave out my heritage.

I would like to be known for my character, not my family. It would completely undermine my attempt for a life of normality. "Perla Aurore Rouge, huh?" The boy titled his head to the side, a gleam of some kind flickering through his deep red eyes. Huh…this there something intriguing about my name? "Aurore is French, right? Are you French?" He…really accumulated that piece of information from my middle name?

Alright…I could do two movements in this situation. I could lie to his face, but then I would be compromising a possible friendship. Or…I could entrust him with the truth and a secret while at the same time presenting a compromise to my family and statues. Oh, what terrible choices I am presented with. "Oui, that is correct." Curse my good natured mind. I'm taking a big risk here. "What may I ask is your name?"

The boy's eyes flickered a little. A small gleam of some sort sparkled within his eyes. That seems to happen a lot. Something seems off about him… "Name's Crimson Smith." A smile twitched onto his lips. That smile…it is so – hold it Perla. You are here for school not for a crush. "I'm from the Kanto region. Where are you from? You're dressed warmly so you're either from Sinnoh or Unova."

Hmmm…he is pretty smart for a boy. Not saying that boys are…below average. Just saying, I have not met a very…analytical person of the masculine gender until right now. Most boys seem to only care for Pokémon battles. It is always something involving Pokémon battles no matter what.

All-in-all…he seems so nice…and sweet. "I'm from Sinnoh; Snowpoint City is my home." It is okay for him to known my place of birth. If he is not from Sinnoh than it would not really matter. He does not know of my family so it is fine…for now that is. "Dare I ask it – what were you doing in the tree?"

Please…could someone explain to me why he would even want to go into a tree of this height? Would it not be…frightening to be at such a height? To known that one wrong move could be the last one you will ever make? The pure fact that he is okay still eludes me.

Crimson's bright smile flattered a little. Was it…something I pronounced? "Hehe…I was up there lookin' for a Caterpie. When I found it, I guess I fell asleep." He…fell asleep looking for a Pokémon? Well…that is…special. "I guess I was sleepin' for so long, I didn't…notice you or the branches cracking."

A bubbly sensation burned at my throat. Uh oh, I cannot just – can it? His face…and how he described the event so…. "Teehee, Tehe, Oh I'm so – Teeeeeheeeee~!"

I could not help it. A stream of giggles erupted from my mouth. My right hand moved over my mouth, muffled sounds leaking through my fingers. "Great, another Viridian." The low, sarcastic remark sliced through my laughter, impaling my ears. "Good ahead; laugh it up. It's not like I haven't heard _that _a thousand."

Oh…I've upset him. Perfect, Perla; you make a friend and you blow it. How very typical of you, Miss Heir-to-Riches. Maybe I can make up for it. After all, I couldn't hurt. "I apologize for my rude behavior." Picking myself up, I walked over to my original position at the tree. My Pokémon were still asleep – strange, they are not what I would call heavy sleepers. Patting the spot to my right, a smile vibrated onto my lips. "Please…sit with me."

Maybe we could talk this out. After all, talking has been proven to solve many problems. Or so I have read that is. Crimson – hmmm, I wonder if he would let me call him Crim – breathed through a sigh. The black haired boy picked his body up, revealing his kind of messy clothing and outfit.

He has short black hair that rests on the top of his neck. His black bangs are kind of long, mainly landing on the bridge of his nose and the surrounding area. His eyes are a very deep shade of red. He wore a black, short sleeve shirt, underneath a dark red vest. His vest has a flat white collar along with white, triangle-like markings on the sides. His pants are light blue and his sneakers are black and dark red. Placed on his head is a red hat with a white visor and a black Poké Ball in the center of it. On his right wrist is a red band while his left wrist is left empty. His hands are wrapped in dark red fingerless gloves.

Crim sat down beside me, a yawn clawing free of his throat. "Thanks…I guess I can forgive." His body turned enough for his back to face my direction, the weight of his back plummeting to the grassy ground below. His covered head docked onto my lap, another smile beaming up to my face. "I hope you don't mind…I guess I'm still a little tired."

A sharp, burning sensation emerged from my cheeks. I heightened my gaze, sharp intake following slowly after. "No…do as you please." My left hand fell over his forehead, a strange tingle of nervous emotions stampeding through my body. Alright…Perla, you must calm down. This is just like helping a five year old to sleep. A bigger…older five year old that is. "Let your hands wander and I _will_ have you in pain." Doesn't mean I can't have boundaries…right?

_Ancient Village – Central Plaza: Battlegrounds_

_September 16__th__, 3000_

_Time: 11:10am_

_Violet's POV_

This is f**king ridiculous. First, my d**n mother switched my clothing with this girly outfit. All of my cropped shirts, shorts, and sneakers are gone. All I have are spats, skirts, long sleeve and short sleeve shirts, coats and boots. This is – ugh I _hate_ her sometimes.

Arceus, couldn't she understand I _don't_ wanna be a d**n model like her? I'm pretty d**n sure I exclaimed my hatred to the world when she took me to your fashion shoot. Why would she even think I would like that anyways? The f**king theme was like _princess_ _pink_! I have not enjoyed the idea of being a princess since I was five. I'm fourteen and deserve to seen and treated like one.

These boys better keep their eyes at my face or I'm gonna – "Cream, DoubleSlap!" Cream – that would be my Skitty. Yeah, I'm trainin' a Skitty, gotta problem with that – tucked her body inwards, rolling her small frame over the field.

Her opponent – the tall and hulking Machamp – stood in place, a love-struck glaze plastered on his face. Cream landed on her paws, pushing her body into the air. Her pink tail twisted with her body, striking the towering Pokémon across his face. The muscle-bound ale Pokémon collapsed, his large frame plummeting onto his back.

Now you see, this why you _don't_ underestimate my Skitty. She might be small and her ability might be Normalize, but she's a battler at heart – just like me. Girls and Pokémon with cute appearance and faces shouldn't be underestimated. But…I guess boys are nothing but egotistical jack***es.

Although…I guess not _all _boys are like that. Humph, maybe it's just the boys over at Lilycove City. Those boys are nothing but womanizing – URGH I _hate _them so f***ing much! They piss me off every f***in' day of my damn life. They just don't seem to get that I'll rearrange their faces if they even _touch _me!

_What? Fine, my name's Violet Malay. I was born in Petalburg City, but moved to Lilycove City when my house was burned down by a Fire-type Pokémon I've never seen before _**(#1)**_. It was pretty strong – it managed to hold its own against the Gym Leader's Pokémon with ease. _

_Well, when we moved, I ended up going to a very religious school. There, they forced me to understand Arceus' _'wish'_ and the wish of her human/Pokémon son. Sure, I didn't really complain about it, because it made sense, in a way. _

_But…Arceus had a wish for Legendary Pokémon and Humans to share a life together. There as something else about Demi-Pokémon gods _**(#2)**_. They looked just like naturally born humans, but had a strange tint in their hair, eye and/or skin color. They are also said to develop the abilities of their Pokémon parent at a lesser extent than that of the real Legends themselves._

_No one has ever…found a Demi-Pokémon before, but they do exist. In my history class, I read about a lot of strange events involving humans with Pokémon abilities. It's…very interesting. I would _love_ to be a Demi-Pokémon. It seems so cool. _

_Sorry about all that cursing. I only curse when I'm upset, so…you can two-and-two together, right? Good, 'cause I'm not in the mood for explaining that. Let's just say a certain trainer tried to hit me and I get chastised for it! I mean, what the F**KING HELL is this S**T!_

_Whoa…I'm getting _way_ off track. Strange, I've never done that before…oh well. Anyways I'm pretty much a tomboy, but right now…I'm in the most girlish outfit I've ever seen. It's like I'm going to some school in one of those anime shows or something. Anyways, I absolutely _loathed_ this outfit._

_I have short brown hair cut into a bob, with a single triangle part in the middle, and my hair seems spiked out to the sides in the back of my head. I wore a black, sleeveless underneath with a turtleneck. The top of my body is cover by a single button, purple coat with long sleeves. At my waist is a purple skirt with pale pink colored insides. Underneath my skirt are my black spats. I also wore purple, thigh-high socks along with black boots with purple laces. Keeping my hair down is a black headband with a purple ribbon attached to the right side._ _Clad on her hands and crawling slightly up her forearms are black fingerless gloves._

Cream scampered over to my side, her pink head rasping against my socks. Her fuzzy tail swiped against my lower legs, a tingle of laughter bubbling inside of me. Her tail always tends to tickle me. It must be because it's so soft.

The Machamp's trainer – a rather tall boy at five foot nine or so with bright cyan eyes and black hair – walked over, a gentle smile donning his face. A smile, probably forced. It can't be genuine – who smiles when their strongest Pokémon gets pounded by a Skitty? Not any of the boys I've meant.

The taller boy stood before me; that sicken smiling pasted on his face. "Well, Violet, nice one. Never seen a Skitty that strong before…" Yeah, I bet you haven't. Just say what you're really feeling so I can have a reason to knock you out. "How about you trade me your Skitty for my Machop?"

…Really…? A Trade…is he serious? Like I'd give him my Skitty so he can abuse her. Cream is and will always be my Pokémon. "No; Cream is staying with me." Is this guys retarded or something? No one gets my Pokémon. "Now, I'm outta here."

Twisting my body around, I walked away from the guy, Cream scampered in front of me. She just loves being the leader for some reason or another. Now, what the hell am I going to do here? I battled everyone that wanted to so that's out of the question.

Hmmm…maybe I should try to befriend some the other teens here. Who knows, maybe I'll find someone I like here. It can't be too hard….most of these people seem nice enough. I do remember seeing a girl reading a book called Stolen while I was battle this other guy.

I think she left so I can't talk to her. Hmmm…there's gotta be other people here that seem normal enough to befriend. Maybe I'm just looking on the wrong place. There's a café somewhere around here. I'll probably meet someone there. "Yo, purple girl!" Or…maybe not….

I twisted my body around, violet colored eyes piercing through the field. A guy was running up to me, waving his hand like an idiot. Oh great, he doesn't seem normal. But…looks _can_ be deceiving I guess.

He has short black hair cut into a bob along with blue colored eyes. His hair is really messy with most of his bangs covering up his forehead. On the sides of his face, some of his hair spikes down, sticking to his features. He wore a black, short sleeve shirt underneath a dark blue, unzipped hoodie. His jeans are black while his sneakers are dark blue. His jeans have this strange design of a yellow star, comet or something on the lower sides of it. Wrapping around his hands are black fingerless gloves.

Well…he's doesn't dress crazy. Although, I wonder what those star things are. They look so cool. "The name's Violet, _not _purple girl, dude!" Alright I have a lot of purple in my outfit, but I'm not going to be called _purple girl_!

The guy stopped an inch from me, a worried gleam sliding across his blue eyes. Good, he's a scared. Now he knows _who_ he's messing with. "Alright, geez; you're acting as if I know you or something." Oh, so he has a spine. Good…at least he can take what I can dish out.

And I got plenty of that! "Whatever; what's your name?" Let's start simple. Then, I'll have to whining.

The guy grinned, his blue eyes lit up into the brightest shade of blue there is. "Moonstone's the name, but my friends call me Tsuki." 'Tsuki,' never heard _that _before. It must've meant something about his name. Wait, wasn't Moonstone kinda a girly name? "So, Vio; wanna hang out? I have a friend over here, come on."

A friend…? Psh, it must be some guy. I doubt it would have been a girl. The guys I've seen don't hang out with any girls unless they want to flirt or something. Wait…he called me Vio. No one's called me that since… "Sure; whatever – beats standing around like an idiot."

I scoped up Cream into my arms, ignoring the hisses barreling out of her mouth. She would have left me if I didn't pick her up. And I'm _sooo_ not in the mood to run around her. That's just ridiculous.

Moonstone lead me down the area, that same grin glued onto his face as he winked at some of the girls passing by. Ugh, I'm following a perv. Someone's gonna get – "Opal, where here!" Opal, what do ya know, it's a girl – a pretty girl at that too.

She has long and curly brown hair that rest on the small of her back even while it's pulled into a high ponytail. Her bangs are swept to her right side with a few strands favoring the left. Her eyes are a rather icy shade of blue. She wore a black tang top underneath an oversized, sort-of low cut dark blue shirt. The shirt revealed the top portion of her chest along with her shoulders. The main thing her shirt covered was her hands. She also wore black leggings added with her dark blue boots which has black laces. Placed on her head is a white hat with a dark blue flower painted on the center of it. Placed over her body is a black, sleeveless vest that drags along the slides of her shirt. She has one button pinned above her chest, barely hiding her tang top and her shoulders. Hung around her neck is an icy blue necklace with the design of a green Axew running.

Opal smiled, waving her right hand over to the two of us. Her icy blue gaze landed on me, a great layer of frost forming over the atmosphere. Her smile shattered, a frown replacing itself onto her pretty face. "Geez, Tsuki; can't ya stop inviting girls you've flirted with over here. I'm so done watching you _entertain_ them."

Whoa, what! Why that dirty, little – "Opal; this gal's cool. Besides, she's a tomboy despite what's wearing." Well I'm _flattered_. Wait a sec; I didn't talk to him much. How does he know that I'm a tomboy? "Her name's Violet."

Opal's gaze ran up from my form, it was like she was analyzing me. I guess he's trying to see if Moonstone – alright, I'm going him Tsuki from now on – was lying or not. I don't blame her. I wouldn't trust a guy who brings girls over just to flirt with them.

Opal's expression softened, that smile slowly creeping onto her face. "Sorry about that; Tsuki just _can't_ be trusted." The smile morphed into a smirk – a devious kind of smirk. "I'm Opal. It's a pleasure to meet you, Violet." That smirk sharpened just as the two of us sat down. "Or should I call you…_Moonstone's Girlfriend_!"

Wait, she said what! This b***h! I'm _no one's_ girlfriend. I'm perfectly happy being and staying single. "I'm _not _that perv's girl!" When Tepig's start to fly and Goldeen start to walk then _maybe_ I'd consider the option!

Opal rolled her icy blue eyes, her covered hands moving up into the air. "Chill out, girl. I didn't mean it." You know…the way she dresses reminds me of that girl from that show, _Codename: Kids Next Door_. **(#3)** What was that girl's name again? Hmmm…Numbuh Three, I think. Oh and her wits remind me of Juniper Lee from that new show, _The Life and Times of Juniper Lee_. **(#4)** Wow that was random. "Live a little, why don't cha?"

She's right…I'm just so _annoyed_ right now. Normally, I'd be able to handle lighthearted teasing, but…not today. I'll feel better tomorrow though. Once I sleep for a while, I'll good as new. Well…as good as I can be when I'm not messing with my friends, that is.

"Well, girls; let's go get a smoothie and mingle." Moonstone narrowed his eyes, a devious glint shinning in his eyes. "Besides, Opal, maybe you'll see someone _almost_ as handsome as me."

My gloved left hand moved into the air, wait, what am I doing? Oh wait; impulsive behaviors. Oh, d***it… My hand fell, slapping the side of Tsuki's head. Tsuki looked over at me, a hurt look crossing his face. "Perv…"

Moonstone grinned, his blue eyes sparkling with another mischievous glint. "Oh, but you love that about me, Vio."

He's dangerously close to ended up with my fist in his face.

_Mulberry Tech Academy – Dorms House_

_September 16__th__, 3000_

_Time: 1:31pm_

_Normal POV_

A young girl – mostly twelve years old – sat crossed legged above her bed, fully clothed. Wait…she's setting above her bed? Yeah…she was just floating there. Nothing was keeping her up either. How…can she even do that? Does she have some kind of power?

The girl clutched her eyes closed, a thin trail of sweat rolling down her face. "_Psikik_…" Was she talking to herself? "_Minda_…" Another trail of sweat ran down her forehead, crawling down the bridge of her nose. "_Kawalan_…" What were those words she was using? "_Emosi_…" Better question; what _is_ she doing? "_Dan_…_Kuasa_…!" **(#5)**

The girl's eyes were pulled open, a bright pink color over taking the cameras completely. A pink outline gripped a white vase in the room, shattering it in a second. The broken pieces chattered across the desk, a screech echoing through the room.

The girl dropped to her Alakazam print sheets, her back falling into the warm embrace of her bed. The girl pulled her body up, a right hand brushing down her hair. "Oops…" Her pink sphere shuddered at the sight of the broken glass on the table. "Janina is going to kill me…"

The girl pulled her body to her feet, a shiver of energy vibrating through her legs. Her balance wavered a little, her knees buckling slightly. She must have really exhausted herself doing…whatever that was. But really, what was she doing? It look like she was trying to control herself, but why was she sweating?

The girl grabbed a water bottle from the nightstand beside her. A small stream of water flooded down her throat, a light sigh floating through her body. She must have _really_ needed that break. She's drinking as if she ran a marathon. Then again…whatever she did seemed like it required a lot of energy.

The girl placed her bottle on the ground; her fingers dragged themselves through her hair as another small trail of sweat drained down her right cheek. "Aunt Sabrina will be displeased with this." Her Aunt Sabrina…? Sabrina…why does that sound so familiar? "I really should fix that…"

She's going to fix that vase? How is she going to that? Wouldn't she need some super glue or something to fix that mess? Could she really fix something like that with something else? Or is she going to try that thing that she failed to do?

Well…let's see how she does this. "_Psikik_…_Minda_…_Kawalan_…_Emosi_…_Dan_…_Kuasa_…!" The words were spoken with breaks in between for deep intakes.

The girls pushed her right hand out, her eyes focused on the shattered case. The familiar bright pink glow engulfed her orbs, releasing that same tint onto the shatter glass. The glass fluttered into the air, the remains clinging together. The glass floated to the ground, the shape of the vase forming within an instance.

The girl's breaths deepened drastically, sharp intakes forcing their way into her lungs. She's out breath…she's using up _too_ much power. She must have been doing that for hours if that's the case. "I…hate…doing…that…" She could that again…

The girl turned to the large glass mirror standing behind her body. Her reflection shined through the room, a pink aura radiating through her. The girl pushed her hair back, a gentle smile framing her features.

She has long black hair that goes down to her waist. On the right side of her hair, starting from the root, she has a single magenta highlight running through her hair **(#6)**. She wore sleeveless black shirt and black leggings. The top of her body is covered by a magenta long sleeve, turtleneck, top, while the bottom has a short magenta skirt. Her shoes are magenta colored boots that run up her calves. Her outfit leaves her covered midriff exposed to elements. Her eyes are pink with a strange glow in them. Hung around her neck is a silver necklace with an orange Alakazam positioned in the middle. Around her arms are magenta, glowing, power incubators-like bracelets.

The girl's smile widened as her eyes caught a look at her necklace. "Well…aren't you stunning~." The flirty voice rung through the girl's ears, a shiver running up her spine.

The girl turned around, her teeth grinding down together. A boy stood at the door, leaning on the side of it. A bright red blush was slapped against the girl's cheeks, her hands absently gripping the hem of her skirt. Looks like someone has a crush…~…

He has long blond hair that rest at the base of his neck. His hair is pretty messy; a part of the upper left side spiking up into the air while two small parts of the lower right spikes up a little. His sideburns go halfway down his face with a single bang landing on his covered forehead. He wore a long sleeve black shirt with a flat collar. Around his wrist and placed a small distance away from his wrist are purple bands with ruby red stones placed in the center of them. He also wore white jeans along with black sneakers. His sneakers have purple symbols placed on the front with a red bottom to it. Slung around his neck and rest along the collar of his shirt is a purple scarf. The scarf fades into red along the ends of it. Attached to the scarf are five, golden yellow music note-like symbols with ruby red gems in the center of them. Wrapped around his forehead is a purple headband with another ruby red gem pinned in the center of it.

The boy smirked, a mischievous gleam sliding through his pupils. "Coral…you certainly look hot like that. Especially that highlight of yours."

The girl – or Coral – slid her head to the right side, her long black hair flowing with her. Her magenta highlight was hidden from the boy's view, lighting the blush on her face. "Angelo…why are you here."

Angelo's smirk flattered a bit, his lips twitching a little. "What? Can't I visit a beautiful angel?"

Coral breathed out a sigh, a flicker of annoyance passing through her eyes. Uh oh…that can't be a good thing. "That is the corniest line I've heard you say, yet." Corny as it may be, it did heighten the blush on her face once more. "Why are you here?"

Angelo rolled his bright yellow eyes, his smirk widening at the sight of the blush. "Maroon sent me after you. So hurry up why don't cha." A strange emotion passed through his eyes, a chilling layer of frost edging onto his lips. "Or…would you want me to carry the poor _damsel in distress_."

Coral chewed at her bottom lip, straightening her posture. She wasn't going to just let him talk, but she couldn't just kick him out. It was a rude thing to do, in her book. She isn't very fond of using her powers without a good reason. She's a goody-goody-two-shoe when it comes to her powers.

Coral flipped her hair before her shoulders, a faint smile tweaking onto her face. "Whatever you say; I'm coming." The drawl of voice ignited a small flicker of pink energy through her body. Coral pushed her body forward, her hair swaying to the sides with each step she took. "I'm guessing you were in the café. I'll head over, with or without your help."

_Mulberry Tech Academy – Lunch House_

_September 16__th__, 3000_

_Time: 2:12pm_

_Normal POV_

Two teens sat at a table, two trays of food placed before them. They were waiting for an hour or so for their friends, but they weren't here yet. It was really biting at one of their patience. If they didn't hurry up one of them is going to explode.

The impatience one was a boy. He sat in his chair with his body pushed back and his arms folded over his chest. His eyes were hidden behind his eyelids, blocking the anger radiating off of them. He definitely hates waiting.

He has short black hair that flows half way down his neck. His eyes are dark red in coloration. He wore a long sleeve, black shirt with a turtleneck collar. Placed in the center of his shirt is a dark red Moltres insignia. He also wore black pants along with mountain red boots with black accents running along the sides. On his wrists are dark red bands with a black stone embedded into the center of it. Running along the right side of his pants is a dark red design of Moltres' right wing.

The girl sat calmly in her chair. Her body was relaxed as her mind slowly slipped away. It was a funny feeling, really. She rarely waits this long so she was tiring out. It was like a Drowse was placing her under its spell inside of her mind.

She has short, burgundy colored hair pulled back into a high, spiky ponytail. Her sharp eyes are colored red. She wore a black unitard that extended down her legs. Over it, she wore a sleeveless, dark purple shirt with a circular collar around her neck. At her waist, a dark purple skirt lands halfway down her upper thigh. Tied at her waist is a pink ribbon with a red bow attached to the back of it. Running up her legs and stopping right below her knees, she wore dark purple tabi boots. Covering her forearms and the top portion of her fingers are dark purple armguards. Tied at her neck is a long, red scarf that lands at the back of her knees.

The boy pulled his eyelids off of his eyes, a growl clawing at his lips. "Where are they?" His dark red eyes flashed with a streak of anger. "If they don't hurry up, I'm gonna –"

"Calm down, Maroon." The drawl of the girl's voice yanked Maroon's attention to her. The girl gaze was a black hole of emotion. There was nothing showing that she was annoyed or anger at this point. It was like she was neutral to the whole situation right now. "I'm getting a headache from just _listening _to you." Ouch, that's a burn.

Maroon sharpened his eyes, a glare spiraling through his face. "Janina; don't you tell me what to do!" His sharpened glance clashed with the emotionless stare the girl gave him. "I don't give a d**n about some headache of yours."

Janina rolled her red colored eyes, but her gaze never flattered. "Coral and Angelo will be here soon. Stop acting so childish." Her apathy controlled features were betrayed by the under layer of annoyance buried in her voice.

Maroon leaned back into his seat once more, a snarl playing at the edges of his lips. "Oh give it a rest already, Janina! I'm tired of them _all_ getting here late!"

They were late _all_ the time? Okay, then _maybe_ he did have a good reason for being so angry about this. "Tired, or are you jealous that Coral spends more time with Angelo than you; her _best friend_ since you was five and she was three?"

So Maroon and Coral was – no are – best friends. Hmm…maybe he was jealous of Angelo? Or maybe he hates him… "So what if we are?" A sharp and cold voice frosted the air around them.

The two looked up, meeting the hardened gaze of Coral head-on. The girl folded her arms over her flat chest, a glare slapped across her eyes. "We are best friends, but Angelo is my friend along with Janina. _Don't_ get clingy with me, _Maroon_."

"Yeah, it's not my fault the ladies can't keep themselves off of me." Angelo's arm was slung around Coral's shoulder, pulling her close to him. A pink blush wrapped itself around her cheeks, but she didn't dare to move. "You're just a little jealous."

…If looks could kill…Angelo would have died in a fiery explosion in less than five seconds already.

_Ancient Village – Temple of Frost_

_September 16__th__, 3000_

_Time: Unknown_

_Normal POV_

A harsh blizzard was blown through the temple. A thick layer of frost sharpened along the ceiling of the room, a wall of ice forming a wall over the opening of the temple. What was with this weather? There were inside of a temple, not outside in the Sinnoh Region.

A girl stood in the center of the temple, her arms hugging herself to keep warm. A small Marill was clutching her tail, wagging her small tail through the air. The icy weather nipped at their skin as small layers of frost formed around their feet.

It was much too cold for them to move. Even if they wanted to, the only exit was frozen. There was no way they could escape this harsh weather. This…supernaturally…harsh weather…. But really, where did this blizzard even come from?

The temple was normal before they came in. The statues of the many ice type Pokémon of the world were placed inside of a frosty prism, only the statue of Articuno remaining unfrozen. Articuno…The Bird of Ice. Could she have something to do with this weather? It would make sense, but why?

What would a Pokémon of her stature gain from freezing a girl and her Marill? _Ametrine…Mar…_ A light, feminine voice spoke within the minds of the girl and Marill **(#6)**. _Frost…Ayaz…Danger…_

A large winged bird descended from the skies, a soft trail of snow floating down in her wake. Talons landed on the ground, frost digging into the ground. The bird pushed her wings out, a caw radiating though the air.

Articuno…The Bird of Ice…has arrived. The warrior of ice dropped to the marble flooring of the temple, a slight tremor trailing through the floor. She's…injured. A large, gaping gash was dripped blood from the center of her back.

Ametrine stood before the fallen titan, her purple tinted orange eyes shaking. "You're…hurt. Please…I know some first aid."

_No_…The pained and wavered voice of Articuno begged through the girl's mind. _Do not waste your efforts helping me. I'm…slipping ever so slowly from this world._ Articuno pulled her head up, her brown eyes shivered as the staggered pain engulfed her body.

Ametrine pulled her Marill into her arms, a strike of fear impaling her heart. "Please…I can try."

A chilling laugh escaped the beak of the Bird of Ice. The powerful bringer of winter breathed out a sigh, icicle spears piercing through the ground in front of her. _You are as pure as I remember_. …As she remembered? Have they met before? _Ametrine Marlena Kouri please…do, me the honor as to grant me one last favor._

Ametrine nodded slowly, her grip around her Marill's body tightening for one reason or another. She was deeply afraid. Ametrine wasn't a battler or a fighter. In fact, she disliked it greatly. Maybe that was why she was picked by Articuno. Her purity was what separated her from most.

Articuno forced her body onto her gray colored legs. Wings unrolling to her sides, a thin layer of mist radiating off of her body. A caw escaped her beak, icy blue icicles sprouting out from the ground in front of her. On the ceiling, a medium sized icy blue orb ebbed from its place inside of the sharpened frost.

The orb chattered against the ground, a miniature blizzard vibrating through the room with its landing. The blizzard's power was directed at Ametrine's feet, a portion of the wing spiraling around her legs.

The blizzard solidified, a circular object forming in front of the girl. Soon, the wind diminished, an icy blue egg sitting at her feet. The egg was white with snowflakes cluttering around its being. It was very strange. It was believed that Legendary Pokémon was incompatible of reproducing. So…where did this egg come from?

Articuno fell to icy flooring once more, her weight crushing the frost underneath her. _My_…_offspring_…_is now in your hands_… Marill jumped out of her trainer's embrace, her ears and tail twitching under the sight of the fallen bird. _Please_…_take care of him_…_along with_…_the Orb of_…_Ayaz_…

_Mulberry Tech Academy – Dorm House_

_September 16__th__, 3000_

_Time: 10:30pm_

_Normal POV_

Ametrine pulled her body up, a soft scream traveling through her body. A cold trail of sweat ran down her face as heavy breaths were forced from her body. A dream…it was all a dream? The death of an Articuno…it was just a Nightmare?

Ametrine's Marill – nicknamed Mar – wandered onto her bed, her right paw placed on her trainer's hand. "Marill…Mar…Mar…rill." The Water Mouse Pokémon nudged against her trainer's diaphragm, her tail swaying through the air.

Ametrine sighed, her right handing brushing back her hair. _'A nightmare…it was all a nightmare…'_

Was it really just a nightmare? It was so lifelike… "Ametrine, are you alright." Opal pulled her body up, her long, curly brown hair sliding onto her right side. Placed by her side was her young Axew – nicknamed Kel. The young dragon type Pokémon was awakened from his sleep as well.

That scream must have been very loud. "Y-yeah…" Ametrine pulled Mar off of her, placing the small Pokémon on her left side. "Just a nightmare…sorry Opal; I didn't mean to wake you up."

Opal yawned, her right wrist flickering into Ametrine's direction. "Think nothing of it. You don't have to be sorry, your friends and it was just an accident." Opal dropped her body down onto her bed, another yawn escaping her body. "I think I have something that will help with your nightmares in my bag. I'll give it to you tomorrow. G'night, Ametrine; don't let the Joltik bite." **(#7)**

Ametrine nodded, rolling onto her left side. Her eyelids fluttered to a close, her soft breath exhaling from her nose. _'Just a dream_…_it's not real_…_'_

Underneath Ametrine's bed, a cold wind crawled along the surface of the floor, pushing two objects out from underneath. A white egg with a snowflake pattern rolled over to the nightstand, the top of it tapping the structure softly. A medium sized orb rolled beside it, a cold wind embracing both of them.

The dream…it was real… _Calling Moltres and Zapdos_… The orb beeped softly beside the egg. Was it…calling the other Legendary Pokémon? _Mother Articuno is dead_…_her unborn son is alive_…_The new guardian of the Wind and Frost_…_has been chosen_…_!_

* * *

**Wow…that was very long. I'm surprised I even got this done at the rate I was going. To be honest…this chapter was supposed to be shorter, but…I think Perla's part took a huge chunk out of the chapter. Sorry about that. It's just that with Perla there a _lot_ of things she takes account for.**

**Now…if you remember from the first chapter, I said that one of the characters in the story acts similar to a character from a television show on Cartoon Network – well…at least it used to be there when I was like ten or nine…maybe eight, but that's not the point.**

**All give you a hint…it has something to do with the name _Slade_…**

**Alright: EVERYONE WAS INTRODUCED IN THIS CHAPTER! MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!**

**Alright, now for the highlighted points that I will like to explain a bite more:**

_#1: When all of the Pokémon from the new generation come out, this will make much more sense. When those Dex Holders are chosen, it still happens before this story, but…they will be like thirty or so instead of early fifties to early forties like the rest._

_#2: Demi-Pokémon gods are the equivalent to Demi-gods, as you probably have already guessed. Now…I don't the idea of human X Pokémon stories, but in the legends of Sinnoh, they did say that Pokémon and Humans were once saw as equals in a sense that they were married together and ate together. Now, I just altered it so it was the Legendaries…it can be other Pokémon though._

_#3: All shows from real-life will be mentioned and reference throughout the story. Also, books and movies will also be imputed as well._

_#4: I might have been watching __Codename: Kids Next Door__ and __The Life and Times of Juniper__ on my laptop when I design Opal's new character… Opal just made think of Numbuh Three and Juniper Lee when I writing her. _

_#5: From Malayan to English: _

_Psikik_ is Psychic

_Minda_ is Mind

_Kawalan_ is Control

_Emosi_ is Emotion

_Dan_ is And, not the name Dan

_Kuasa_ is Power

_#6: Okay, I admit it: I've watching enough that I decided to give Coral the same highlight as Juniper Lee._

_#7: Seeing as they are the smallest and are called the Attaching Pokémon, I'm going to say that they would be the Pokémon-world equivalent to Bed Bugs._


End file.
